Mentally Ill
by ashcanwrite
Summary: It's 1952, and people are getting sent to mental instituations all the time. For young adults, it's eating disorders, acting out of the norm, or homosexuality. But what happens when two young teen patients who are struggling with their 'illness' meet?
1. Pookie

The camera goes on. The scene clears up and a boy sits in a chair across the table. His head his down. All you could see of his clothing was a white shirt, but he most likely had on white pants. Most of the patients did. His lose curls were falling down his face.

A voice is heard. "December 3rd, 1952. Log one."

Than a female voice is heard. "He's ready, Doctor." It's a nurse, letting in the psychiatrist.

You hear a door close, but the boy is still looking down.

"Hello, there."

No answer.

"You must be Blaine." The Doctor said in a careful voice.

The boy looks up. "Yes."

"I'm William Shuster. I'm going to try to help you, Blaine."

Blaine gives the man behind the camera a confused look. "How?"

"Well," William began. "I'm going to talk to you. Chat every once in a while."

"They say I'm sick." Blaine states. "I'm not sick. But that's what they tell me. The doctors, my parents. But, they're the ones that know a lot, right? So, I was thinkin', maybe I am sick."

"Blaine, what do you say we talk about why you're here?" William carefully asked.

Blaine opened his mouth, but shut it immediately.

"You don't have to tell me now. We have a whiles til' you decide to tell me." William stated.

"You're going to help me right?" Blaine asked in a painful voice, eyes full of fear.

"I'm going to try my best." Was the last thing heard on the tape before William stopped the camera.

"Come on, sweetie." A nurse came in and helped Blaine out of his seat.

Blaine kept his eyes on William as the nurse led him out the door of the small white room.

William watched him and sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"He'll talk." William looked up and saw the Warden in the doorway, arms crossed, icy stare, evil grin.

"These kids shouldn't be here." William flat out said.

"They are sick. They are not normal. They should not be out in the world where they can cause havoc and ruin all the progress being made out in the world."

"Sue, I don't think that most of the kids are sick." William countered.

"Really, I'm sure the head honchos here would fancy hearing that." Sue glared.

William packed up his belongings and retreated to his office.

* * *

><p>"Here ya go." The nurse brought Blaine into a room with many windows, but all had iron bars around them. There were two couches. A couple tables with chairs. A small TV. A radio. And patients spread around the room.<p>

Blaine took a deep breath, and looked around, taking in his scenery.

"Don't be afraid," the nurse told him. "Go on."

Blaine slowly walked towards a couch that no one was occupying.

Taking a seat slowly, Blaine heard the main doors to the room lock. In the corner of his eye he saw the nurse go into her office.

Looking around again, Blaine noticed all of the patients. Most of them looked to be about his age.

There were a few boys sitting around the radio. There was a girl with a drawing pad, sketching by a window. Two other girls sitting at a nearby table chatting. Another girl was sitting close by the radio, not quiet as close as the boys, listening intently. There was a boy in a wheel chair, sitting alone on the other side of the room, looking out a window.

_What am I doing here? _Blaine thought.

"Hi." said a sweet voice.

Blaine looked up and saw a girl. She had eyes that showed happiness and a smile that screamed friendly.

"Hi." Blaine said back, unsure of this queer girl.

"I'm Brittany, you must be new." She sat down next to him. "I know a lot of the doctors seem really scary, but if you just picture them in their knickers, it's not as scary."

Blaine smiled small at her. "I'll remember that."

"What's your name?" Brittany asked anxious.

"Blaine. Blaine Anderson." Blaine held out his hand.

"Can I call you Blainers, or Blainie? Oh! Or something like short stuff."

Blaine chuckled softly. "Whatever you'd prefer, darlin'."

"Your hair's really boss. I like it." Brittany patted his head.

"Thank you, hun." Blaine smiled again, not at all flipped by this character. "Brittany, why does everyone seem, I don't know, joyous or not bothered with being here?"

"The lot of us have been here a long whiles. I've been here for a year and three months and one week and a day." Brittany smiled sweetly. "But Noah, Santana, Sam, Kurt, and Quinn have been here before me. Finn, Artie, Rachel, and Mercedes came here after me."

"Wow, that's a drag." Blaine breathed out quickly. He looked over at Brittany. "Um, Brittany, may I ask you something?"

"I'm here because I'm not all there in the cranium. At least that's what the big doctor man says." Brittany looked over at the group of boys. "Finn, the tall one over there, he's here for that too. In school, other kids would poke fun at us, and teachers worried about our minds. We ain't up to speed with them."

"That's a terrible reason to be here." Blaine said sounding shocked.

"Noah," Brittany pointed to a boy with a slightly shaved head, but there was still a strip of hair at the top. "He's here cause he did a lot of bad things. He won't listen to nobody. So he got sent here."

"Why does his hair look like that?" Blaine had to ask. Curiosity.

"The barbers were trying to shave his head, but he wouldn't go along with it. He made a fuss bout it and they had to stop and give him his medicine." Brittany explained. "Sam, the light haired one, he can't see all that well, he can't read or write. Santana," Brittany pointed to the Latina sitting at a table, "She likes lady kisses. That's why she's here. She don't want to live like everyone else."

Blaine raised an eyebrow at that. Women get sick like him too?

"Oh and that girl sitting across from her is Mercedes. She flipped on one of the families her family works for. That claimed her crazy and she got sent here." Brittany continued, "Oh, Quinn over there, the girl with the drawing pad. She doesn't like food so her family sent her here."

_Eating disorder, _Blaine mentally said.

"Rachel, her story is an 18-karat story." Brittany giggled looking over at the little brunette sitting close to the radio. "She thinks she's this big ole star and she started getting way out of hand with everyone around her, and she'd do anything to leave for the Big Apple."

Blaine looked over at Rachel. She seemed perfectly fine.

"I think she's a star. Everyone is just bringing her down." Brittany smiled to herself.

Blaine smiled too. He looked at all of the other young adults surrounding him. But than, one caught his eye that he hadn't seen before. He was down right about the most handsome boy Blaine had ever seen. His chestnut hair was pushed out of his face, reveling gorgeous blue eyes, and he had the most beautiful porcelain skin.

_No! Stop it! This is why you're here! _Blaine told himself. But he couldn't help but be intrigued.

"What about him?" Blaine heard himself asking, despite what he was thinking.

"Who?" Brittany turned and than smiled. "That's Kurt. He likes boy kisses." Brittany's smile was gone in an instant. "Oh golly, don't let Kurt know I told you! He doesn't want no body knowing his business."

"Don't worry, doll. I won't say anything." Blaine put his hand on top of Brittany's to relax her.

"Okay good." Brittany sighed a breath of relief. Than she looked at Blaine curiously, "Blainie, why are you here?"

Blaine opened his mouth and was frozen. "I'm just.. I'm really sick."

"I don't think you are." Brittany smiled.

"Thanks, Britt. That means a lot, but I am. And that's okay, cause the doctors are gonna make everything better." Blaine smiled hopeful.

"You're scared." Brittany looked at Blaine with sadness.

Blaine sighed. "Yes, I am."

"Wait right here!" Brittany abruptly got up and ran down a hall off of the sitting room. In a minute she was back. "Here." She handed Blaine a stuffed bear. It was old and it smelt pretty bad. It was dirty and missing an eye. "I sleep with him when I get scared. But I want you to use 'em."

"Wow, Brittany, I.." Blaine took the bear and looked down at it. "Thank you. This means so much." He gave her a smile, with as much sincerity he could show.

"Good! I'm glad you like it." Brittany hugged him. "You can name him too if you want."

"Really?" Blaine asked as he pulled away.

"Course! Everyone calls him different things. Well, except Kurt. He doesn't sleep with Master Fluffs-a-lot." Brittany said this with a hint of sadness in her voice.

"How about I call him… Pookie. How does that sound?" Blaine smiled at Brittany who returned his smile.

"That's boss, Blainie!" Brittany held the bear in her arms. "Okay, Master Fluffs-a-lot, this is Blainie. He's going to need your help. But your Pookie, because that's what Blainie wants."

Blaine watched Brittany give the stuffed bear a stern talk. He couldn't help but smile. She was so sweet, it killed him. He looked behind him and there was Kurt, still leaning against the wall as he was before. But this time he was looking back at Blaine. Blaine quickly looked away.

"Here, Pookie is ready." Brittany handed Blaine the bear.

"Thanks, Britt." Blaine took the bear and place it on his lap.

"Alright, freaks, get into your rooms!" The Warden came in and shouted. A couple strayed around the room a bit longer.

Than a nurse came up to Blaine, "Come on, I'll show you your room."

She lead Blaine to his room. Before he entered he noticed Kurt walking into the room across from him. _Fantastic,_ Blaine thought. He shook the thought out and looked at his new room. White walls. A small bed. A pill. A blanket. And a sink with a mirror. The only light coming from a small window above the bed. For Blaine, this was now home.


	2. Where's Your God?

**A/N: Hello! So, this fic just came to mind because of a reading assignment for school. I really hope you all like this. It's not the greatest, but hey, i tried right? Well, thank you for the ratings, and enjoy (:**

* * *

><p>Blaines first night was just as terrible as he thought it would be. The nightmares, the screams from others, the darkness.<p>

Blaine sat in the sitting room, on the same couch as yesterday, only he was the only one up this early. He sat, motionless on the couch. Just staring out the window. He had Pookie in his hands. He kept playing with the little hand made bowtie around the bears neck.

_You're sick, Blaine, we're doing this for your own good,_ his mothers voice rang through his ears.

_You disgust me! _Came his fathers voice next.

"But I'm you're son," Blaine quietly whispered to himself.

_You're not my son._

"Goodmornin' Blainie."

Blaine quickly turned and saw Brittany standing by the hall entrance.

"Mornin'." Blaine nodded and looked back out the window.

"Did Pookie help you last night?" Brittany asked, taking her seat next to Blaine.

"Yeah, he did," Blaine told the girl. It was true. Blaine held onto the thing for dear life, waiting for it to vanish like everything else in his life.

"Good," Brittany smiled.

A minute of silence went by when a nurse came up to them. "Brittany, Blaine, time for your medicine."

She handed both of them a small cup of pills and a cup of water. She watched them, making sure it was all taken.

_Well, if it makes me better, _Blaine thought and took all the pills he was given.

"Very good." The nurse smiled and took the cups and left.

Blaine watched her walking away, into her office.

"Mornin' Artie." he heard Brittany's voice.

Blaine looked over and saw a boy in a wheel chair roll his way over to his spot by the window.

"Why is he here?" Blaine asked, not sure if Brittany had said anything about him.

"His legs don't work. He said that society ain't gonna except him so he has to stay here." Brittany frowned, "I wish I could give em' some legs."

"That's mighty kind of you, Britt, but I don't think-" Blaine stopped himself. Brittany looked so hopeful. "I don't think they'd let you. Here, I mean. They probably are waiting for the right time to give him some legs."

"I hope so." Brittany smiled and watched a couple more people fill the room.

Blaine watched them too. It's like a bunch of them had the same routine. Go to the radio, sit by the window, chat at the same table. It sickened Blaine, but than he remember where he was sitting. The same exact spot as yesterday.

"Kurt! Mornin'!" Brittany called over to the half awake boy. Blaine turned and looked at him. Even in the early mornin' he looked beautiful.

_Stop it Blaine!_ Blaine mentally slapped himself.

"Mornin', Darling." Kurt nodded over to her. But once his eyes landed on Blaine, he drew back any warmth that came from him. He turned quickly and walked over to the wall he occupied yesterday.

"I don't think he likes me." Blaine whispered.

"Don't be silly," Brittany rubbed Blaines arm. "Kurt doesn't like anybody, not just you."

"Thanks," Blaine sighed and looked at Kurt once more. He was staring up at the ceiling, mumbling something. _He must be prayin', _Blaine thought.

"I'll be right back." Blaine got up, but Brittany grabbed his hand.

"Blainie, if you going to chat with Kurt, I wouldn't if I was you." Brittany looked at Blaine with worry.

"Don't worry, doll." Blaine smiled assuring. He walked over slowly to Kurt, wondering what he could say.

"Hiyathere." Blaine spoke quietly.

Kurts head didn't move at all, only his eyes. He looked up at Blaine and just stared.

"Mind if I join ya?" Blaine asked hopeful.

Kurt smirked, "Sure."

Blaine smiled at that, taking it as a good sign. He sat beside Kurt, not to close, but close enough so there were a couple inches between them.

Blaine closed his eyes and put his hands together and started his prayers.

Kurt watched Blaine, amused. "What an earth are you doing?"

Blaine looked over confused. "Praying? I thought that's what you were doing."

Kurt started to laugh hysterically.

Blaine was confused by this. "What's so funny?"

"Prayin', good one." Kurt sighed and looked over at Blaine. "Oh, golly, you were serious?"

Blaine nodded a little taken aback.

"That makes to ten times as funny." Kurt blurted out and continued his laughing.

"Well, I mean-"

"No, wait, wait, I can't stop!" Kurt cut him off with his laughter.

"I don't see what's so funny." Blaine got up and crossed his arms.

"You really think that there's a God up there?" Kurt asked Blaine once his laughter died down.

"Yes I do. Why? You don't?" Blaine seemed shocked.

"If there was a God, my mom wouldn't have died. My dad wouldn't have gotten sick in the hospital, and I wouldn't have gotten landed here." Kurt stated.

"Oh, Kurt, gosh, listen, if we just sit together and pray, I'm sure all those confusing thoughts can be answered for you." Blaine went to sit by Kurt again but Kurt abruptly stood up and pushed Blaine against the wall and held a blade to his neck.

"Where's your God now, pretty boy?" Kurt glared and brought the blade closer to Blaines next.

"Please, please don't.." Blaine tried to say.

Than his prayers were answered as the big black boys in white came in and grabbed Kurt away from Blaine, getting the blade out of his hand as well.

"Get off of me!" Kurt screamed. "It was him! He's the one who started with me!"

Blaine just kept his back against the wall, trying to catch his breath. The men carried Kurt out of the ward and all that was heard was Kurts screams as he was being taken who knows where.

"Blainie!" Brittany ran up to Blaine. "Are you alright?"

"Sure, I'm great, except some lunatic just threatened to slice open my throat!" Blaine screamed.

"I wouldn't be calling anyone a lunatic if I was you, pal." The boy with the strip of hair atop of his head walked over, Noah was his name, Blaine remembered.

"Why not?" Blaine stated, trying to sound tough.

"Because you're in here too." Noah sneered at him.

"Come on, leave the kid alone." the blonde one, Sam, joined in. He held out his hand for Blaine.

Blaine took his hand, "Thank you."

"Ain't a problem." Sam smiled, "Come on over, Brittany I think you should go talk to your lady friends."

"Okay, Sammie." Brittany smiled and walked over to Santana and Mercedes.

"Noah, maybe you should go settle down." Sam insisted and Noah rolled his eyes, heading down the hall to his room.

Sam turned to Blaine and smiled kindly. "Are you alright?"

"Never been better." Blaine sighed and shook his head.

"Come on," Sam lead him to the couch. "That must have been a fright."

"Does he always do that?" Blaine asked taking a seat next to Sam.

"Only when you really piss 'em off I reckon." Sam laughed.

"Lesson learned." Blaine let out a breath. "I didn't think I'd getting him that winded up."

"Kurt's a character alright." Sam said.

"I'm guessin the lot of you are?" Blaine asked.

"You have no idea," Sam shook his head with a smile.

All of a sudden a petite girl with blonde hair came over and stood in front of Sam and Blaine.

"Can we help you?" Sam asked the girl.

"You, with me, now." She ordered, pointing at Blaine.

"Me?" Blaine pointed to himself unsure.

She walked away back to her seat by the window.

"What was that about?" Blaine asked.

"That's Quinn for ya, just go, you don't wanna get on her bad side." Sam got up and walked back over to the radio.

Blaine got up from the couch and made his way over to Quinn.

"Um, hi?" Blaine said this more as a question.

"Sit." Quinn ordered, flipping to a new page in here pad and getting a fresh piece of charcoal.

Blaine did as he was told and sat across from her.

"Okay, now look at me." Quinn told Blaine.

"Like this?" Blaine faced her completely.

"Yeah, squint your eyes just a little. Uh, huh. And push your lips out a bit more."

Blaine did all of Quinns orders. He felt silly. Like he shouldn't be doing this, but if Blaine learned anything from his incident with Kurt, he knew to do as these people told him.

"Okay, don't move." Quinn whispered and started to sketch.

Blaine sat still, just staring straight ahead.

"Think of something. Show some sort of emotion," Quinn told Blaine.

What could he think of? Was there anything worth thinking about? He could think of his parents, and how they sent him here. Or the people in school who treated him like he had some sort of disease, which in fact he did. Or maybe, Kurt…

"Right there!" Quinn shouted. "Hold that thought." She quickly started drawing the shapes of Blaines eyes.

Think of how he seemed like this cold boy, when in reality, he was this cold boy. Would he have killed Blaine if those men hadn't come? Would they have become friends if Blaine hadn't tried to help Kurt pray? What was the reason he was so cruel? His lack of family? No friends to chat with? These things kept running through his mind as Quinn sketched with concentration.

Blaine didn't know what he was doing. Just sitting there, allowing some stranger to stare at him all they wanted, and tell him what to do or what to think. In a way, Blaine didn't mind this. He didn't have to do much.

Blaine looked at the girl before him. You could see here dominant collarbone. Her cheekbones, high and sticking out. The way her arms looked so skinny when she used her muscles. But Blaine also saw other things. Like the way her skin looked so soft and delicate. The way her lips tensed into a straight line when she was concentrating, and the way they softened when she was relaxed. The beautiful green color of her eyes, and the way they hid so much pain and fear.

"Quinn?" Blaine spoke softly, trying not to move.

"Yes, newbie?" Quinn said still working on the drawing.

"You're very beautiful." Blaine all but whispered.

Quinn stopped drawing and looked up carefully. "What?"

"You're a very beautiful girl, Quinn. Don't forget that." Blaine smiled slightly.

Quinn was frozen for a moment. Not knowing what to say. But she took a deep breath and went back to her drawing state.

"Fix your lips." She ordered.

Blaine smiled once more before he went back to pouting his lips.

He noticed how the corners of her mouth turned up slightly. Even if she swears it didn't happen, he knows he got her to smile, even just for a moment.

* * *

><p>"How was art time with Quinn?" Sam asked Blaine at lunch.<p>

"She's a character like the rest of you for sure." Blaine laughed. "But I like her. She's nice."

"Quinn? Blonde Quinn with the sketch pad right?" The tall boy, Finn, said.

"Yeah, she's just not as opened to talking with the rest of us." Blaine told the boys.

"Blainie! There you are!" Brittany sat on the other side of him.

"Hello, doll." Blaine smiled and than continued to eat.

"So you mean to say, she wasn't, cold?" Sam asked carefully.

"Oh, heavens no, she was." Blaine quickly answered back.

"I'm so.." Finn stopped himself and looked around for the men in white and the nurses.

"We know, Finn." Sam nodded at Finn, understanding.

"You know, no one has ever seen her drawings." Brittany spoke up.

"Never?" Blaine asked.

"Nope, it's her private thing." Brittany replied nodding.

The four of them looked over to where Quinn was sitting alone, no food in front of her, sketch book right at her side.

There was then a slam of doors and in walked the Warden and tired, weak Kurt.

"Get in there and eat something." She sat him down at a table by himself and a nurse came over and placed a plate in front of him.

They left him alone and he just stared down at his plate.

"I'll be back." Brittany got up and brought her plate over to Kurt.

Blaine noticed as she sat across from him he gave her a small smile.

"Why is Brittany the only person Kurt isn't nasty with?" Blaine asked.

"Come on, who could be mean with Brittany, she's a dear." Sam smiled.

"They have some queer bond." Finn admitted.

"No, Brittany just knows how to make people shine." A loud voice was heard at the edge of the table. It was that Rachel girl, the one who wants to be a star. "Hiya Rachel." Finn smiled dumbly.

"May I join you fellas?" She asked, but sat down before anyone could answer.

"Sure Rachel, we don't mind." Finn told her smiling.

"Finn takes a liking to her." Sam whispered to Blaine.

"No kidding?" Blaine felt himself smile at the dazed look Finn wore on his face.

"Yeah, but Rachel doesn't want nothing to do with boys. She still thinks she gonna get to New York and big some big star." Sam snorted.

"I think she could." Blaine defended the small girl.

"Well if you think that, it's a good thing you're here than." Sam said and went back to his food.

Blaine looked back over at Kurt. Brittany was chatting away about something while Kurt slowly hate his food. Blaine didn't know what it was about this boy that made his so curious, but he sure wanted to find out.

* * *

><p>"So William Shuster is good?" Blaine felt himself asking dumbly.<p>

"Yeah, he's a good fella." Sam told him. "He really wants to help us."

"I heard he doesn't even think we're sick." Rachel explained as the all sat by the radio.

"If we weren't sick we wouldn't be here, Rachel." Finn stated as if it were the most obvious thing.

"We all meet with him once a week, but some of us might have to meet with him couple times." Sam said, ignoring Finn and Rachels argument. "Like Kurt, because of his flip out this mornin', he'll have to meet with him more than usual."

"Ain't that something." Blaine said taking in all the information his new friends were telling him.

Finn was searching through the stations when a slow beat song came on.

"Keep this on!" Rachel shouted.

"Oh come on." Finn groaned.

"No, Rachels right, keep this on." Blaine smiled, but than noticed Finn and Sams stares.

"Patti Page? Tennessee waltz?" Blaine questioned them. "This came out two years ago in 1950? It was on top for thirteen weeks?" But still Blaine received stares.

"Oh you guys don't know what your missing!" Blaine shouted with a smile.

"I knew I liked you!" Rachel smiled at him with awe.

"Come on," Blaine grabbed her hand and started to dance with her.

"Whoa!" Rachel laughed being taken by surprise.

The two slow danced with such dramatics they started laughing.

"What are they doin?" Finn asked.

"I don't know, but they're nuts." Sam laughed.

"You are quiet the dancer, Blaine." Rachel commented.

"Why thank you, little miss." Blaine smiled and dipped her.

Than there was a loud bang and the music stopped. They all looked over and saw Kurt, standing next to the table where the radio once sat, but now was on the floor.

"Oops," Kurt muttered and than walked down the hall to his room.

"What is his problem?" Blaine asked, bring Rachel back to her feet.

"He just gets like that." Brittany called over from her seat on the couch.

"But he broke the radio!" Finn cried out.

"Now what are we gonna do?" Sam asked.

"Go to bed, that's what." The Warden stood in the room and glared at them. "Five minutes and you better be in your beds."

She left and a few people started for the hall way.

Blaine picked up the radio and placed it back on the table.

"I guess we can always watch TV." Rachel suggested before walking towards the hall.

"Yeah, guess so." Finn sighed and started for his room as well.

Blaine and Sam stood there for a moment, trying to turn on the radio.

"I could try and fix it."

They turned and saw Artie a couple feet away.

"What?" Sam asked.

"I could try and fix it up. I used to repair a lot of things back home." Artie told the two.

"I don't think you can do much." Sam said hopeless.

Blaine looked at Artie, than back at the radio. "Well, first thing in the mornin' we'll see what you can do."

Artie looked up at Blaine expectantly. "Really?"

"Sure." Blaine smiled. "But you best be able to do some good." Blaine joked.

"I'll try my best." Artie smiled back and wheeled his way to bed.

Blaine watched him with a small smile.

"You've got a good head." Sam said patting Blaines back.

"You think?" Blaine asked, not really believing it.

"Yes, now come on, lets get out of here before the Warden comes back."

Sam went a couple doors down to his room, while Blaine went to his own. Before entering he looked into Kurts room. He sat there, holding what looked like a picture. Blaine was gonna find out his deal, even if it got him killed.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Whoo! Second Chapter, done! I hope I recieve more reviews. Feed back is always lovely (:**

**xoxo**

**ashcanwrite.**


	3. Bad Plan

**A/N : Guys you don't have any idea of how long it took me to upload this chapter. I was starting to worry that I wouldn't get it posted today. But I did and that's all that matters!**

**Anyway, I just wanted to say thanks to everyone who has reviewed, and if you read this but don't review, thank you for reading! I'm probably going to start posting on my Tumblr and/or my Twitter when I'm going to be updating. **

**Tumblr : .com/**

**Twitter : Look up - msashleejordan**

**Thanks so much everyone!**

**xoxo**

**ashcanwrite**

* * *

><p><em>He's watching me. I can feel it. <em>Kurt thought to himself as he stared down at the picture in his hands._Too bad he's to dim witted to realize it. Who did this kid think he was anyway?_

_Let me help you pray!_

His annoying voice still rang throughout Kurts ears as Blaine went into his room and the Warden came and locked all the doors.

Because of him. Blaine. The new kid, Kurt went through the entire day feeling weak, feeling sick.

The big black boys came and took him to get electric shock therapy.

Therapy my ass,

Kurt thought.

When he closes his eyes he can still feel it. The painful shots going through his entire body. The way his vision fogged up and all you can see is the white smoke around you and all you can hear are your own screams.

Kurt took a deep breath to calm himself down. He shouldn't be here. He's not sick. He's just…different. But since his mother passed away and his father couldn't protect him in the way his mother did, he ended up here. His mother would always stick up for Kurt, always take his side when people pointed fingers. Kurts father on the other hand, he's a kind man, but he didn't know how to deal with Kurt after his mother died.

More people started shouting nasty remarks, more people stopped taking part in his fathers business at his repair shop, more people started tearing the little family apart.

That's when it happened, Kurts father got sick, some sort of heart disease that doctors were trying to fix. No one was around to help Kurt, so doctors took that opportunity to put Kurt away.

That was when Kurt was fourteen. He's seventeen now. He's been trapped in this place for three years, two months, and one week…today. Kurt looked up at the wall across the room from him. He had marked on the wall everyday he has been here. The marks scared him at times, and he would always keep his hopes high that his father was going to get him out of here. After about two years, Kurt gave up. He decided his father wasn't going to get him, he was still sick. That was a lie and Kurt knew it. But thinking his father was still stick in the hospital was much better than anything else.

Kurt sighed and looked down at the picture in his hands. It was taken when he was four years old. It was taken on his birthday. Little him sat at the table in their kitchen. His mother to the left, beautiful, smiling brightly. His father to the right of him, not looking at the camera, but admiring his family.

_Weren't those the days? _Kurt thought to himself. Staring at the picture a bit more became to much and he had to put the picture but underneath his pillow.

Kurt laid down and closed his eyes. He hasn't cried in a while, he forces himself to stay strong. But tonight, he let one tear sneak its way out of the corner of his eye.

* * *

><p>"Up and at 'em!" a loud voice rang through out Kurts ears.<p>

He slowly opened his eyes and looked around the room. It was bright, which meant it was sunny out today. Brittany will want to go outside with him.

Kurt sat up in bed, trying to wake himself up more. He stood up and walked over to his sink.

"You look like hell, Hummel." He told himself, than splashed some water on his face.

His hair was a mess like always, he quickly ran his fingers through it to fix it a little.

He gave himself one last look in the mirror before turning to leave his room.

Kurt walked down the hall into the ward. Everyone was sitting where they usually were, except that Artie kid was sitting with Finn, Sam and Blaine. Fixing that damn radio.

Kurt rolled his eyes and than noticed Noah sitting at a table by himself.

"Hey," Kurt took the seat across from him.

"Hey." Noah nodded at him.

"Figured you'd be with the rest of your boys." Kurt said.

"Yeah, their Blaine's boys, now." Noah snorted.

"I'm guessing you're not taking a liking to our new little toy?" Kurt smirked a little.

"He's a pain." Noah said. "He called you a lunatic yesterday, I almost killed him."

"Oh, so sweet." Kurt teased.

"Whatever, he's just as crazy if he's here." Noah turned his head and looked out of the window.

Kurt sighed. He looked over to where the boys were. Artie had the radio in his lap, doing who knows what to it. Finn's standing behind him looking confused as ever. Sam's bent over, helping Artie with little things.

Kurt couldn't help but let his eyes wander for a moment. The boy had a pretty lovely back side.

Than he looked to Blaine who was…

Wait a minute,

Kurt thought. _Is he?_

Yes, Blaine, religious, annoying, Blaine, was looking at Sam's back side as well? But why would he? Kurt thought for a moment, and than, it hit him.

"Oh, no way." Kurt felt himself smiling with amusement.

"What?" Noah returned his attention to Kurt.

"I have a little project for us to do." Kurt smirked.

"Isn't it really nice today!" Brittany shouted, spinning around with her arms spread out, soaking in the sun.

"It's beautiful." Kurt smiled at her enthusiasm.

"I heard you screamin' last night." Brittany said quietly, eyes still closed.

"I was?" Kurt asked, he had no idea he had another one of those dreams. All he remembered was seeing black.

"You know, you can use Master Fluffs-a-lot." Brittany stopped spinning and walked over to where Kurt was sitting.

"Thanks, darling, but I'm quite alright with out him." Kurt assured her.

"Kurtsy," Brittany grabbed his hand.

Kurt looked around, worried someone would hear her.

"I don't want you sad." Brittany told him.

"I'll be fine, honey." Kurt gave her a reassuring smile.

"Promise, Kurtsy?"

"Promise."

"Okay good." Brittany smiled and got back up and started spinning again.

"Darlin', you're going to hurt yourself." Kurt laughed.

"No I'm not! Come on, Kurt!" Brittany lifted him from his seat.

"Oh gees!" Kurt shouted and began spinning.

"Whoo!" Brittany laughed and Kurt couldn't help but laugh with her. "Whoo-oh, golly!" Brittany lost balance and fell onto the ground, almost bringing Kurt down with her.

"Whoa, there." Kurt chuckled and bent down to help her up.

"I'm sorry, Kurtsy." Brittany giggled getting up.

"Don't worry, dear." Kurt smiled. He turned his head to the side to see if anyone had seen the incident. "Well, look at that." Kurt whispered with a small smirk.

Just as he assumed, Blaine was there, staring. Not even at Kurts face or Brittany, but Kurts lower half.

Blaine looked up and noticed Kurt looking. He quickly turned and went back to chatting with Sam and Finn.

"Oh, this sure is something." Kurt mumbled and went back to check if Brittany was okay.

"Okay boys, shower time!" one of the black boys yelled.

They all started walking towards the showers, Kurt and Noah trailing behind.

"You know what to do right?" Kurt asked him.

"Yeah, get the goofs out of here." Noah shrugged, "Piece of cake."

"Okay, but only once everyone starts leave more and it's just Blaine and me." Kurt ordered.

"How do you even know he'll take that long?" Noah asked unsure.

"Trust me, have you seen how much hair that kid has?" Kurt laughed.

"Get in here, you two!" The black boy ordered.

Kurt and Noah nodded at each other before going to their stalls.

Kurt looked around and noticed the only people left was Noah, Sam, Blaine, and himself.

Sam stepped out of the shower and went to go get dressed.

Perfect,

Kurt smiled.

He looked at Noah expectantly.

Noah nodded and turned around, and walked out of the shower, holding the bar of soap.

"Uhm, excuse, I have a complaint." Noah spoke to the man.

"Yeah?" The man asked amused.

"Yes," Noah smirked. "It tastes a little bitter."

"Excuse me?" His face showed confusion. And with that, Noah shoved the bar of soap into the mans mouth and ran out of the room.

He spit the soap out. "Ugh, get back here!" And the man ran out of the room.

Kurt laughed quietly to himself. _So Noah,_ he thought.

He than turned and saw Blaine still in the shower.

Kurt, determined as ever, walked out of his stall, over to Blaines.

Kurt opened his mouth to say something, but stopped.

Whoa,

Kurt thought, staring at Blaines back side. He looked lovely.

Kurt shook his head and started again, knowing what to say. "Nice ass."

Blaine jumped and turned around, covering himself. "W-what are y-you.."

Kurt got into the shower and put one hand on Blaines side, the other under his chin.

"You know, you might have me beat on nicest ass. But you'd disagree, since you are quite fond of mine." Kurt whispered bringing Blaine closer to himself.

"I don't, uh, know what you're saying about." Blaine said, breathless, "But y-you should stop."

"Should I?" Kurt whispered into Blaines ear, and he felt Blaine shiver. He started kissing his neck, down to his collarbone.

"W-why are you doing this?" Blaine asked, and Kurt could hear the fear in his voice, but he could also hear the pleasure.

"Because you want it." Kurt answered, moving his hand from Blaines waist, cupping Blaine ass.

Blaine let out a gasp, but than it was followed by a moan. Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurts neck.

"K-Kurt," Blaine breathlessly whispered, "I thought, y-you, hated me."

Kurt bit down hard on Blaines neck, in which he received a moan from Blaine. He kissed the spot a couple more times, than pulled away to whispered into Blaines ear.

"I do hate you." Kurt stepped away from Blaine and walked over to his stall to get his towel.

"W-wait, what?" Blaine stuttered, yet again, confused.

"What would you're God think of you now?" Kurt spoke in a steady tone, and walked out of the showers, leaving Blaine standing there alone.

It was almost dinner time, Blaine sat on the couch, legs curled up to his chest.

He couldn't stop thinking about what had happened in the showers a few hours ago. It was wrong, but so right. It was abnormal, but amazing. The feeling of Kurts hands on his body, the way his lips felt on Blaines skin.

_You're sick! _His fathers voice rang in his ears.

Blaine shut his eyes and bit his lip. _This is why you're here, you're very ill._

"Blaine!"

Blaine opened his eyes and looked up, seeing Sam in front of him.

"You alright?" Sam asked concerned.

"Sure, just, uh, tired." Blaine lied.

"Well, do you want to go eat?"

"Yeah," Blaine got up and began walking with Sam towards the doors. "Wait!"

Blaine ran back and grabbed Pookie.

"You've been attached to that thing since Brittany gave it to you." Sam laughed.

"It's just, it helps." Blaine smiled weakly.

* * *

><p>Blaine stared down at the mush on his plate. It wasn't at all appetizing even if he was hungry.<p>

"Blaine, what's eating you?" Artie asked, noticing the boys state.

"Seriously, you've been acting queer ever since we got back from the showers." Sam noted.

"Just, tired, guys. I told you." Blaine shrugged, pushing around the food with his fork.

He looked over to where Brittany was sitting with Kurt. He was smiling and chatting with her. He was perfectly okay, or so it seemed. How could he be so calm and yet Blaine can barely speak?

Blaine sighed and decided to leave it alone, for now at least. 

* * *

><p>"I just don't know what to do." Brittany sighed.<p>

"What do you mean, dear?" Kurt asked, feeling their light conversation become serious.

"Tana, I mean, she's so nice sometimes, and than she's this nasty woman." Brittany made a face when she said this.

"Oh, Britt, don't worry, you know Santana just has the same thing going on as me." Kurt told Brittany.

"Yeah, but your so friendly, Kurtsy." Brittany rested her head on her hand.

"You seem to be the only one to think so." Kurt chuckled. "Well, I actually fond out some information today."

"Really? What?" Brittany pepped up.

"That Blaine fellow, he's here for the same reason as Santana and me." Kurt whispered.

Brittany put her hand over her mouth in surprise. "He is?"

"You bet cha." Kurt nodded and continued to eat.

"Is he going to be your man friend? Like how I'm Tana's lady friend?" Brittany asked hopeful.

Kurt choked on his food. "I, um, no I don't think so, Brittany."

"Why not?" Brittany got upset.

"Because, I don't like him, and he don't like me." Kurt explained.

"I think you two fancy each other. You're just too scared to admit it." Brittany's voice remained the same level, but there was an edge of harshness.

"Brittany, that's not-"

"No." Brittany cut him off. "I think that you like Blaine. You just don't want anyone know that you are this really sweet guy. And Blaines an amazing person, Kurt. If you just got to know 'em, you'd see that too."

"Brittany you're to quick to believe people are nice." Kurt told her.

"Tana loves me. And sure, she hasn't said it, but she's not afraid to show it. But if you wanna go round sayin' you don't like nobody, than fine, that's swell."

The doors opened and the Warden came in, announcing dinner was over.

Brittany stood up, "Night, Kurt."

"B-but, Britt!" Kurt called after her. Kurt sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose. Things just had to get complicated.

"Just one more, turn.." Artie stuck his tongue out in concentration. "There!"

"It's fixed?" Rachel asked loudly.

"You got it?" Finn asked hopeful.

"Not sure, turn it on." Artie suggested.

Sam put the radio on the table and turned the switch on. Music came from the speakers.

"Yes!" the bunch of the shouted in victory.

"Blaine, the radios working!" Rachel called over to the boy curled up on the couch, holding the stuffed bear.

Sam put his hand on Rachels shoulder. "Leave 'em alone. I don't think he's up for anything right now."

Across the room, Kurt looked at the boys and Rachel celebrating their radio working again. He noticed Blaine laying on the couch alone. He also saw Brittany sitting with Santana and Mercedes at their usual table. Quinn off to the side, looking through her pad.

Kurt walked over to where Quinn was sitting and stood on the other side of the table from here.

She looked up. "Yes?"

"Mind if I join ya?" Kurt asked.

"Why?" Quinn simply asked.

"Well, I just figured, we haven't really talked in a while." Kurt smiled at her.

"We never talk." Quinn pointed out.

"Really?" Kurt asked shocked.

"Really." Quinn sighed and opened to a fresh page, and taking a piece of charcoal from her little case.

"Oh, well, I'll uh, leave you alone." Kurt went to get up, when Quinn stopped him.

"No, stay." Quinn ordered.

Kurt was confused but than caught on. She wants to draw.

He sat down and looked straight at her.

"No, look the other way." She leaned over and took his chin in her hand and turned his face so he was facing the entire room.

"Why am I facing this way?" Kurt felt himself asking.

"I never really draw profiles. Yours is exquisite." Quinn told him.

"Why thank you." Kurt smiled a little.

"Stop smiling." Quinn spoke monotone as always and he immediately stopped.

Kurt relaxed and looked around the room for something to focus on.

"Look straight ahead," Quinn said.

Kurt did as she said and his eyes landed on Blaine.

Of course.

Kurt thought.

He stared at him. It annoyed him at first, but after a while, he just felt sad, ashamed. He shouldn't have done what he did in the showers. He probably scarred the kid. He probably felt even more lost and scared than he already did.

No, no, Hummel, don't start caring for this kid.

Kurt told himself. But he looked at Blaine once more, and saw something he really wish he didn't. Blaine was crying. His nose was red, his eyes were big and watery, his lip was quivering.

Kurt felt awful. He couldn't even look at Blaine anymore.

"Kurt, what's wrong?"

Kurt turned and saw Quinn had settled the pad on against her chest and placed the charcoal on the table.

"What?" Kurt felt himself dumbly saying.

"Well, you came over to talk with me, that's already on indication." Quinn sighed. "Listen, I know you think most of us are stupid, but I'm not."

"I don't know what you're saying." Kurt put up his walls.

"You like gentlemen." Quinn flat out stated.

"I.." Kurt felt himself frozen.

"You're not exactly discreet about it." Quinn said. "You're curious about the new kid."

"Not exactly the words I would use." Kurt mumbled.

"He's interested in men too. I can tell." Quinn looked down at her pad.

"How do you even know I take a liking to him?" Kurt crossed his arms.

"Because when you looked at him while I was drawing you, I saw something in your eyes. Something I've never seen before in them."

"You've been taking notes on my eyes?" Kurt asked confused.

"No, you fool, I just pay attention to all the little things around here." Quinn sat up straight. "I saw fear in yours eyes. Hurt. Pain."

Kurt looked down, feeling himself becoming more and more small to the world.

Quinn looked over at Blaine, "Whatever you did to him, I hope you can fix it." She turned back to Kurt. "Goodnight." She got up, gathered her things, and walked towards the hall to go to bed.

Kurt sighed and rubbed the back of his neck.

He looked over at Blaine, and felt a pang at his heart when he noticed Blaine wasn't sitting on the couch anymore. Kurt frantically looked around, but didn't see the boy anywhere.

He got up and walked towards the hallway, quickly walking to Blaines room.

Once he got there, he looked into the room and saw Blaine curled up on his bed, shivering, the old stuffed bear pressed hard against his chest.

Kurt stood there for a moment and than slowly walked backwards towards his room. He sat on his bed and grabbed at his blanket. Kurt looked down at the cloth and than stood up, stripping it from his mattress. He walked across the hall, knocking on the doorframe of Blaines room. His eyes were closed, but he wanted to make sure he was definitely sleeping. He slowly walked over to Blaines bed and carefully place the blanket over Blaines body.

Kurt looked down at the small boy. He wanted so bad to brush the hair out of his face and kiss his forehead goodnight, but instead, he just sighed and went back to his cold room.

* * *

><p><strong>AN : So again, thanks so much everyone. And I'm realizing as I read over the chapters, it's not very detailed. I'm going to work on that, I promise. You all deserve a well written story, and that's what I'm going to give you, even if it takes me forever. Which it probably won't. But anyway, thanks, and don't forget to check out Tumblr and Twitter!**

**xoxo**

**ashcanwrite.**


	4. ECT

**A/N : Wow guys (and when I say guys, I mean the whole four people who probably read this), I am so sorry I haven't updated in a while (like any of you care). Well here is the fourth chapter. Enjoy, my dears!**

* * *

><p>"<em>I had a good time tonight, Blaine." The blonde boy told Blaine.<em>

"_I as well, Victor." Blaine smiled shyly, looking anywhere but the at the boy walking next to him._

_The air was cool, it was a late Friday night. Blaine was walking home with Victor after a lovely evening with the boys. Blaine thought about how lucky he was to be pals with the older gentlemen. Victor was nineteen, a whole three years older than Blaine. But they didn't treat Blaine like he was some sort of child, which Blaine loved._

"_Well, here ya are." Victor stopped by the front gates of Blaines home._

"_Thank you for walking me home." Blaine told the boy._

"_It's really no sweat." Victor smiled down at Blaine. "You know, we should get together, with out the boys, just us."_

"_I'd love that." Blaine felt his face flushing. _

"_Glad to here it." Victor placed a hand against Blaines cheek. _

_Blaines heart was racing, he knew this was wrong, but he didn't care. His heart was in his throat. Everything was fading away. He shut his eyes, as the space between them slowly closed. Just as Victor was about to place his lips to Blaines, the front door opened._

"_Blaine!" his fathers voice boomed._

_Blaine jumped back, frightened. "F-father, I-I was just um.."_

"_Get away from my son you-you, disgrace!" Mr. Anderson walked towards the gates._

_Blaines whole body tensed, Victor held onto his hand._

"_Blaine, relax." Victor whispered. "Mr. Anderson, if you could just give us a minute to explain-"_

"_Explain what? How you're trying to convert my only son into a homo!" Mr. Anderson shouted._

"_Sir, you say that like it's a bad thing." Victor smiled a little._

"_It's an awful thing! It's disgusting!" Mr. Anderson looked to Blaine. "Get over here, Blaine, now."_

_Blaine looked at his father, than to Victor. _

"_Blaine.." Mr. Anderson growled._

"_I-I'm sorry, Victor." Blaine all but whispered._

"_Blaine, no wait-" Victor tried to stop Blaine, but Mr. Anderson was too quick and made a grab for Blaines shoulder._

"_No, you with me, now." He started dragging Blaine towards the house._

"_Blaine!" Victor called, "I'll come back for you, okay? I'll go get help!" Victor ran off._

"_No, Victor, don't!" Blaine tried to shout after him. But Victor was gone and out of sight._

"_Get in there." Blaines father shoved him into the house. "My office, now."_

_Blaine stumbled a little and made his way to his fathers office, taking a seat in front of his desk._

_Mr. Anderson sat in his chair, glaring at his son. "I thought you were going to be on a date tonight, with that Tiffany White from down the street."_

"_I was, with my friends." Blaine mumbled._

"_What? Those older men who want nothing than to turn you into one of them?" Mr. Anderson leaned forward. "They are sick, Blaine. You know that. That kind of behavior is not excepted."_

"_I don't see what's so wrong about it." Blaine whispered._

"_It's an abomination!" Mr. Anderson slammed his fist on his desk, making Blaine jump in his seat. "I don't want you exposed to that kind of sick, demented way of life. Hell, it's not even a way of life, it makes me sick."_

_Blaine kept his head down, afraid to look his father in the eye. "But they're really nice people, father."_

"_Blaine, your young, naïve, you'll believe anything those people will say." Mr. Anderson told his son._

"_Those people?" Blaine looked up, anger kicking in. "So now, I'm those people."_

"_No, you are not one of them. You never will be." Mr. Anderson spoke in a low tone._

"_Says you? I like those people, they're my friends!" Blaine raised his voice._

"_They are not your friends!" Mr. Anderson stood up._

"_And Victor, he is a very kind man, and he-he was gonna kiss me tonight." Blaine spoke in a dreamy voice._

"_Enough!" Mr. Anderson shouted. "You are obviously very ill, son."_

"_No, no father, I'm not." Blaine tried to convince the older man._

_His father picked up his telephone and dialed a number._

"_Father, what are you doing?" Blaine asked, confusion in his voice._

"_Yes, this is Jonathan Anderson," Mr. Anderson said, "Yes, I need you to send some doctors to my home."_

"_What, father no!" Blaine panicked._

"_What's going on down here?" Mrs. Anderson walked into the room, yawning._

"_Mama, you gotta stop him!" Blaine ran up to his mother._

"_On the accounts that my son is very ill." Mr. Anderson told the hospital. "Yes, fifteen minutes is fine. Thank you."_

"_Jonathan? What's going on?" Mrs. Anderson asked her husband, hugging her son._

"_Blaine is very ill. I caught him before, with an older gentleman." Mr. Anderson looked disgusted. _

_Mrs. Anderson looked down at her son, shocked. "Blaine? Is this true?"_

"_Yes, mama, but I'm not sick!" Blaine desperately hoped she would listen._

"_Oh, Blaine," She covered her mouth and stepped away from him._

"_Mama, please.." Blaine began to cry, trying to approach his mother._

"_Get away from her." Mr. Anderson yelled._

_Blaine just stood there, tears spilling out of his eyes. "But, you guys, are my parents."_

"_You're no son of mine." Mr. Anderson told the sobbing boy in front of him._

* * *

><p>Blaine jumped up in bed, thankful to have awaken. He looked out the window. It was just about sunrise.<p>

He rubbed his eyes. _Just a dream,_ he told himself.

Blaine looked down and noticed he had an extra blanket on him.

_What the.._ Blaine was confused. Maybe Brittany had given him her blanket.

Blaine noticed the doors were still locked. The Warden hadn't come by yet. Blaine stood up and walked over to the sink to splash water on his face. When he looked back at the mirror he didn't even recognize himself. He wasn't the same sixteen year old boy he was a couple days previously. He looked tired, weak. He must have lost a significant amount of weight.

Blaine turned his head when he heard the sound of the locks.

"Oh, someone's up." The Warden smirked. "Come on, time for your therapy."

Blaine looked at her confused, but followed the woman out of the ward and into the main halls.

It was an scary feeling, seeing hundreds of people, sitting around in different rooms, scattered in the halls. Blaine took in everything. There was an older man, sitting against the wall, holding himself, rocking back and forth, mumbling. Farther down the hall was a skinny woman, smoking a cigarette. In a room he passed, there was someone strapped down to their bed. It was sick. It was real.

"In here." The Warden ordered for Blaine to go into the small white room.

"Lay down." one doctor, out of the five, told Blaine.

Not really understanding what was happening, Blaine laid on the gurney . The doctors started strapping Blaines arms and legs down.

"What's going on?" Blaine asked, fear showing in his voice.

"Relax, kid." Another doctor said.

They had another doctor come over and hold his head still while they placed the straps around his head, hooking Blaine up to the machine.

"Stop! Let me go!" Blaine shouted.

"Here, open up." One doctor put a plastic mouth guard past Blaines lips.

"Okay, hit the switch." the first doctor ordered.

In a single moment, everything went white, his whole body went numb. The only thing he heard, was his own screams, begging for them to stop.

"Crank it up." A doctor ordered.

Doing this, just made Blaine scream louder. He couldn't see anything, his eyes were shut so tight. His mind was blank, there was nothing he could think about other than the pain. But then, finally the screams stopped. They shut off the machines and entrapped Blaines arms and legs.

"Come on, get him into recovery."

* * *

><p>Kurt woke up, feeling better than yesterday, but not incredible. He looked across the hall and noticed Blaine wasn't in his room. This didn't surprise Kurt, usually Blaines the first one up.<p>

Kurt walked out into the ward and looked around. Everyone was there except Blaine.

Kurt walked over to Brittany who was sitting on a lone couch, holding that old ragged bear.

"Mornin', doll." Kurt smiled.

Brittany looked up but than back down.

"Are you still upset with me?" Kurt asked.

"Yes." Brittany turned his head.

Kurt sat down next to her. "I'm really sorry."

Brittany looked at Kurt for a moment, "Were you the one who gave Blainie the extra blanket?"

Kurt sighed, but couldn't help but smile a little. "That would be my doing."

"That was mighty kind of you." Brittany smiled slightly.

"I suppose." Kurt leaned back against the couch. He noticed Brittany wasn't her bubbly self. "What's wrong, sweetie?"

"It's Blainie." She said upset.

"What about 'em?" Kurt was intrigued to hear about his.

"I don't know where he is. He usually takes Pookie with him everywhere. He wouldn't just leave him alone." Brittany looked at Kurt with worry in her eyes.

"I'm sure he's fine." Kurt put a hand on her shoulder.

Just than the doors opened. The Warden came in, and so did a very tired looking Blaine.

"Go sit." She ordered and left the Ward.

Blaine just stood there, looking around, lost.

"Blainie!" Brittany ran up to the small boy.

Blaine looked at her with a confused expression, mixed with fear.

Kurt looked at him, curious. Than it hit him.

"Oh, no.." Kurt covered his mouth. He got up and walked over to the pair. "Blaine? Are you okay?"

Blaine opened his mouth to say something but nothing came out. In stead he shut his mouth and bit back a sob.

"Oh, Blainie." Brittany pulled him into a hug.

"Come on, sit him down." Kurt and Brittany led Blaine to the couch.

"What's going on?" Sam walked over concerned.

Kurt just looked up at Sam, with a saddened and angry expression. At that, Sam knew what had happened.

"Oh, golly," Sam knelt down in front of Blaine. "Hey, pal, you alright?"

Blaine just sat there, crying. It killed Kurt to look at him. Blaine hadn't even done anything to get that pathetic excuse of a treatment.

Kurt stood up, walked back and forth, shaking.

"Argh!" Kurt hit the wall, leaving a hole.

"Kurtsy…" Brittany whispered.

"What's wrong with him?" Santana walked over, pointing to Kurt.

"I don't know." Sam sighed.

Noah walked over to Kurt, "Hey, come on, calm down."

"No!" Kurt screamed. "These people are insane! They can't just do shit like this!"

"What's going on in here?" The Warden came in.

"You.." Kurt hissed. "Why did Blaine have to go through that?"

"You aren't as dumb as you look, Porcelain." The Warden smirked.

"He did nothing! He woke up. That's about it, isn't it?" Kurt got in her face. "You're all crazy! You should be the ones locked up in here! Not, us!"

"Is that so?" The Warden nodded her head. "Okay than."

"What?" Kurt asked, still angry, but now confused as well.

"Boys, I need you." She called out.

In came three of the black boys.

"No, no, no!" Kurt screamed backing away.

"Nurse, can you give this kid some dosage." and with that the Warden was gone.

"Let go of me!" Kurt screamed as the black boys held him still.

"Get off him!" Noah yelled and ran over.

A black boy grabbed him and held him back. "We're gonna need more help!" He called out.

Soon enough four more ran in, three going to Noah, the other going to Kurt.

Everyone watched in horror. No one has yet to have this happen to them, at least not in this side of the Ward.

Blaine stared at the nurse rushing in, two needles in hand.

"Hold him still." the nurse ordered.

"Stop!" Kurt kept yelling, struggling.

The nurse finally found his vein and gave him the needle.

Kurt stopped struggling as much, but he wasn't giving up.

She than walked over to Noah and gave him a shot.

"Hold 'em while I get more." The nurse ran off.

Blaine looked around at everyone's reactions. Sam couldn't even look, he was staring at the ground. Finn was sitting by the radio with Artie and Rachel, both boys were trying to focus on the radio while Rachel cried slightly into Finns arm. Mercedes sat at a table, looking horrified. Quinn sat by her window seat, jaw clenched, just staring. Brittany was crying hysterically, it was painful enough just see her face, but hearing her screams were spine tingling. Santana just held her back, holding onto her.

Blaine looked back and saw the nurse have given both Kurt and Noah another shot. Both were unconscious on the floor.

"Bring them to their rooms." The nurse said and went back to her office.

The black boys carried them to their rooms, than left the ward like nothing happened.

"Come on, Britt," Santana walked with Brittany down the hall to put Brittany in bed to rest. Blaine noticed everyone else tried to go back to what they were doing."Blaine?"

Blaine turned and noticed Sam was still in next to him.

"Are you alright?" Sam asked once again.

"Fine." Blaine muttered quietly and monotone. He looked down at the couch and noticed Pookie to his right. "Excuse me." He stood up with the bear and walked to the hall, into his room, and stood in front of his bed. He picked up the blanket and walked across the hall to Kurts room.

Kurt laid still in his bed. If Blaine hadn't known any better he'd think Kurt was dead. But he noticed the rise and fall of Kurts chest. Blaine walked over and draped the blanket over Kurts body. Than he placed the bear, just next to Kurts head. He covered the bears body with the blanket as well. "Just thought I'd return the favor." Blaine whispered and went back to his respective seat on the couch in the ward.


	5. Discoveries

**A/N: I really appreciate everyone who supports and help give me the drive to continue. I usually never finish fanfictions or stories at all. So I'm really trying for this one. Thank you for all the love. Here's chapter five. It's not much, but I enjoyed writing certain parts. I promise things will pick up a bit more, just be patient, my little crazies. Enjoy!**

**xoxo**

ashcanwrite

* * *

><p>Blaine hears all of them whispering, chatting it up about the event that had just happened about an hour or so ago. Though it shouldn't be any of their concerns, Blaine learned very quick that gossip was popular, even in insane asylems.<p>

"I don't know why he flipped like that." Finn stated dumbfound.

"Yeah, I mean, we expected it from Noah, but not from Kurt." Artie added.

"Well, we don't really know Kurts story." Sam pointed out.

"I heard he's in here because he takes a liking to men." Rachel said as a matter of factly.

"Huh, no wonder he's messed up." Finn mumbled.

That hit Blaine. Deep. He had thought Finn was a kind fellow. He wanted to stand up and scream or do something. But before he could do anything, Mercedes stood up.

"Something wrong with a man liking another man?" She asked defensively.

"Well, I mean, that means you're sick. You don't wanna live normally." Finn tried to sound intelligent.

"Just because you like the same gender, it doesn't make you sick. It just makes you different." Mercedes scolded Finn.

"I was just sayin'," Finn shrunk into his seat.

"Yeah well, you're disrespecting certain people, so can it." Mercedes glared.

"No one here besides Santana is sick like that." Artie said.

"Watch is wheels." Santana hissed.

"Oh, no, not you too, Artie, do not get me started." Mercedes pointed her finger at the boy in the wheel chair.

"Blainie is too." Brittany said suddenly. Finn and Artie looked over at Blaine immediately. Sam looked over too, a little confused. Brittany covered her mouth, clearly upset she told something she shouldn't have.

"Blaine's not a queer like that.. No, not Blaine." Finn shook his head disbelieving.

"Yeah, Blaine's one of us." Artie tried to go along with Finn.

"Is it true?" Sam asked Blaine carefully.

Blaine just sighed and nodded, feeling tears swell in his eyes.

"What? Why didn't you say anything?" Finn burst.

"Why does it matter, Finn?" Mercedes spat.

"I shared my yogurt with him.." Finn mumbled.

"I don't understand how Blaine could be a homosexual." Artie said in shock.

"I don't understand how you can't walk." Santana said mocking Artie.

"You all need to stop flipping!" Mercedes shouted.

"You're one to talk." Finn pointed.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Mercedes said defensively.

"You obviously got some mental disorder that makes you angry." Finn told her.

"YOU obviously have some mental disorder that makes you dumber than my shoe!" Mercedes yelled back.

"Enough!"

Everyone turned and saw Quinn standing from her seat, small hands balled into fists.

"I've had enough of this, she's sick with this, or he's got that. Why don't you leave each other alone for once." Quinn looked to Blaine and walked over. "Come on." She grabbed his hand and they walked down the hall to her room.

"I'm guessing you don't do that much." Blaine whispered as he took a seat on her bed.

"No, I barely talk to them." Quinn took a seat next to him, putting her pad on her lap, beginning a new drawing. "Lean against the wall and look straight ahead. I wanna get your profile."

Blaine did as she said, not wanting to aggitate the girl any further.

After a while Blaine asked, "Quinn, did you bring me in here just to draw?"

"No." Quinn stated flatly.

Blaine waited for her to finish, but nothing came after that. "Well, than why did you do that?"

"I was tired of their bickering." Quinn looked up for a moment. "And I know you probably didn't want them gaining up on you."

"Well, thank you, for uh," Blaine searched for the right words, "Stopping the insanity."

Quinn let out a breathy laugh. "There's no stopping the insanity in this place."

"I guess that would sort of beat the purpose of being here." Blaine smiled slightly.

They were silent for a while. Blaine didn't mind. He liked the quiet. But it seemed all he could think about was Kurt. Their relationship was confusing. Was it a relationship? Were they friends? Were they even acquaintances? Did Kurt actually like him under all that hate? Did he actually like Kurt?

"You're thinking." Quinn spoke abruptly.

"How can you tell?" Blaine sighed.

"Your brow is furrowed." Quinn noted. "Don't think to hard now."

"Funny." Blaine smiled.

Quinn stopped drawing for a moment. "Are you thinking about Kurt?"

"How did you-"

"He thinks about you too." Quinn smirked. "It's quite adorable."

Blaine felt himself blush. "I… it doesn't matter.. I'm sick."

"Blaine enough with the sick bullshit." Quinn put her pad under her bed. "You are not sick. You are fine. You are normal. You are perfectly sane."

Blaine thought for a moment. He knew all of this already. But after hearing from everyone how wrong he was, he started believing it. His parents, the kids at school, the doctors.

"You're right." Blaine told her.

"I know." Quinn rolled her eyes.

Blaine just chuckled, but than looked at Quinn with a serious expression.

"Quinn?"

"Yes, Blaine?" She turned to him.

"Why are you here?" Blaine asked carefully.

Quinn just stared at him. "That's none of your concern."

"Friendship is a two way street." Blaine told her.

"Who said this is a friendship?" Quinn spat out angrily.

"Quinn," Blaine put a hand on top of Quinns. "You don't have to tell me now. But I would really like to know. You've helped me out and you know so much 'bout me… I'd love to know a few things about you."

Quinn just stared at the curly haired boy in front of her. Her face had no signs of emotions. Blaine gave a weak smile and stood up. Once he reached the door, Quinn spoke in shakey voice, "I'm a terrible person."

Blaine turned around to see Quinn staring down at her lap.

"What do you mean?" Blaine asked concerned.

Quinn took a deep breath. "I got pregnant last year.." She let out a shaky breath and began to softly cry.

"Oh, Quinn.." Blaine walked over and sat next to the girl.

"Everyone called me a harlot. Everyone thought of me as garbage. I-I tried to stay strong, not let them get to me," Quinn looked up to Blaine, "But after giving birth.. I-I just couldn't look at my self anymore."

"Quinn you're beautiful.." Blaine went to grab her hand.

"No!" Quinn pulled away. "I'm not.. I'm ugly, and fat, and I have these horrible scars, and-and..I just stopped eating..and I got sicker and I-I.."

Quinn broke down into silent sobs against Blaines chest. Blaine looked at down at the broken girl. Not the cold, silent girl everyone thought they knew, but the real Quinn, the scared, insecure girl who's been hiding.

Blaine wrapped his arms around her and soothingly rubbed her back.

"None of that is true," Blaine whispered.

"Yes it is." Quinn cried.

"Hey, look at me." Blaine took Quinns small face into his hands. "You know what I see? I see a beautiful girl, a strong one at that. One who just made a few mistakes.. But you know what the greatest thing about mistakes are?"

Quinn shook her head.

"You get to try again. You always get another chance." Blaine smiled and wiped away a few stray tears from her cheeks.

"Blaine why are you being so nice to me?" Quinn asked softly.

"Cause, we can both use a friend right now." Blaine smiled and pulled her into a hug, which she gratefully accepted.

* * *

><p>Kurt woke up feeling more tired than usual, almost forgetting what had happened. But than he remembered. Blaine, the black boys, the needles.<p>

Kurt sat up and noticed his blanket was back, and a little extra something.

"Well I'll be damned.." Kurt whispered and picked up the stuffed bear.

He than noticed the silence down the hall and quickly put the bear under his pillow and got up. When Kurt entered the ward, he noticed something was different already. Everyone was silent. The radio was off. The girls sat quietly. Everyone was perfectly still. Well, almost.

"Kurtsy!" Brittany ran up to him and hugged him tightly. "I thought they was gonna hurt you really bad."

"I'm fine, dear." Kurt rubbed her back and began walking over to the boys at the radio. "What's going on?"

Sam was the only one to speak. "Quinn flipped."

"Okay, that's funny, what really happened?" Kurt asked humored but than noticed everyone's expression. "You're not joking?"

"Her and Blaine went down the hall, probably to her room or something." Sam explained. "Conversation started about why we're here and all and Quinn sort of… snapped."

"Well, shit.." Kurt mumbled.

"Who died?" Everyone turned and saw Noah walking into the Ward, scratching the back of his neck, yawning.

"You alright there?" Kurt asked.

"Fine." Noah shrugged. "Now what did I miss?"

"Quinn lost it." Kurt sighed.

"It was only a matter of time." Noah chuckled and sat on one of the couches.

"Knock it off," Kurt rolled his eyes.

Sam cleared his throat, and everyone looked up to see Blaine and Quinn walking back into the Ward.

Kurt looked right at Blaine, not sure whether to smile or just stay blank.

Blaine looked away after a moment and began walking to the window seat Quinn mostly occupied.

"Alright, freaks, time for group counseling." The Warden came in. "Oh, good to see you two are up." She smirked to Kurt and Noah.

Kurt just glared. Noah tightened his fists.

"Well, what are you waiting for, get into a circle, pull up the chairs, you know the drill." She ordered and walked out of the ward.

Finn and Sam moved the couches to make more room for the circle. Mercedes and Brittany pulled over a few chairs.

They all took their seats. Quinn sat at the edge of the one couch, than Blaine sat next to her. Next to Blaine, Brittany took her seat, which she begged Kurt to sit on her other side. On chairs next to the couch, was Noah, Artie in his wheel chair, Sam and Finn. Than seated on the other couch was Rachel, Mercedes, and Santana. Between the two couches was one more seat, for their counselor of the day.

The doors to the ward opened and in walked William Shuster.

"Hello, everyone." He smiled brightly.

"Hello." Brittany smiled back.

William took his seat and clapped his hands together. "So, we have a new member joining us, Mr. Blaine Anderson."

_Anderson, _Kurt thought,_ Kurt Anderson..No, Kurt stop it._

"I hope everyone made Blaine feel welcomed." William said carefully.

"Kurt sure did," Noah mumbled. Kurt kicked his chair slightly, eyes still on William.

"So, Blaine," William turned towards him. "What we do, is go around and talk about certain problems or subjects, and we give each other feed back or we start a group discussion. Sound easy enough?"

"Sure." Blaine smiled enthusiastic.

"Okay, who'd like to start?" William looked around hopeful. "Come on kids." Still no one. "Okay, um, how about, we all talk about how they've been feeling?"

Mercedes raised her hand.

"Yes, Mercedes." William pointed to her.

"I'm feeling angry." She glared at Finn.

"Okay, that's good, we'll get back to that. Anyone else?"

"I'm feeling annoyed." Noah said not looking an anyone.

"I'm feeling sad." Brittany looked down at her hands.

"Why's that?" William asked, concerned.

"Everyone has been really upset with one another." Brittany looked around at everyone. "I feel lonely sometimes because of all the fussing."

"Okay, who here, feels lonely?" William asked the group. No one raised their hand. "Okay, so what you're telling me is you all have at least someone in this group who's you're go to person?" Still silence. "Okay, we're going around and everyone tell me their person, Blaine, go."

"Uhm, Brittany," Blaine smiled to his left. "And Quinn." Blaine took a deep breath. "And Sam." Blaine looked towards Sam but Sam had his head down. Maybe because of their latest discovery of him liking men, Sam doesn't want to be his friend anymore.

"Good, Brittany, come on keep it going." William clapped.

"I try to be pals with everyone, but Kurt, Blaine, and Santana." Brittany smiled.

"Brittany and Noah." Kurt sighed.

"Kurt." Noah leaned back in his seat, feeling slightly lame for not having more go to people.

"Well, now, Finn and Sam." Artie said.

It was Sam's turn next, and Blaine really didn't expect his name to be said. "Blaine and Finn."

Blaine looked up at Sam. The blond boy smiled shyly and nodded to Blaine. Blaine smiled back and mouthed, _Thank you._

"Probably, Sam, Artie, and Rachel." Finn smiled cheekily at saying Rachel's name.

"Well, Finn, Sam, and well, Blaine." Rachel smiled towards the boy who in returned smiled back, grateful she still cared for him.

"Santana and Britt, I guess." Mercedes shrugged.

"Brittany and Mercedes." Santana said looking at her nails.

It was Quinn who was left, and she sat quietly.

"Quinn?" William insisted she say someone.

Quinn looked away from the group, biting her lip. Blaine reached out for her hand and grabbed it. She looked down at their hands and than to the hazel eyed boy.

"Blaine." Quinn spoke in a shaky tone, trying not to cry again.

"Great, than. You all have at least one person." William smiled. "But I think everything would go along smoothly, if you all got along. So I have an assignment for you all."

A few people groaned, not please about this news.

"I'm going to pair you up with someone you usually don't chat with, but since there are eleven of you, one group will have to have three." William stood up. "Okay, uh, Santana and Rachel and Sam."

"What? Uh, uh." Santana shook her head.

"No, complaints." William scolded her. "Mercedes and Finn. Brittany and Quinn. Noah and Artie. And finally Kurt and Blaine. Now pair up. And I'll give you fifteen minutes to talk."

Everyone went to their respective partner, except for Kurt and Blaine. They sat on the couch, awkwardly looking anywhere but at each other.

"Kurt, Blaine, that means you too." William told the two.

Kurt sighed and turned towards Blaine. "Hey."

Blaine sat with his arms crossed, looking down. "Hi."

"Okay, I know this is weird, so lets forget about the blade to the neck, the shower incident, and such, and we'll start over." Kurt tried to smile but the look on Blaines face made it difficult.

"I can't just forget that you assaulted me and sexually harassed me." Blaine mumbled.

"I'm really sorry about all that." Kurt whispered and sat closer to Blaine. "Really, I mean it."

Blaine looked over at the blue eyed boy. "How can I believe you?"

"I guess that's a risk you'll have to take." Kurt smiled and batted his eye lashes.

Blaine chuckled a little at that. "I guess so."

A moment of silence went by as they sat in silence while everyone else was at least trying to connect with their partners.

"This is kind of stupid isn't it." Kurt sighed.

"I guess," Blaine shrugged.

"Well, I know one good thing will come out of this." Kurt leaned back in his seat.

"What's that?" Blaine asked, curiously.

"Ah, my good sir, I mustn't say." Kurt crossed his legs and winked.

Blaine felt himself blush at that.

"Okay, well I hope you all really try to get to know your partner. Until next time, kids." William smiled and left the Ward.

Mostly everyone went back to their normal positions and normal friends. Kurt looked over to Blaine, but before he could say anything, the Warden came in. "Lights out in five!"

Blaine smiled and nodded to Kurt before getting up to go to bed. _This is a start, Kurt._ Kurt told himself. Tomorrow, he was gonna make peace with Blaine.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well? *Waggles eyebrows* Hope everyone enjoyed!**


	6. Moments Like This

**A/N : Wow, guys! Looking at the sweet reviews makes my day so much better. Seeing that people actually read my story is a great way for me to write more. So I just wanted to say, thank you!**

**This next chapter is very Klaine filled. Lots of bonding, and a surprise at the end (;**

**xoxo**

**ashcanwrite**

* * *

><p><em>Blaine walked down a dark hall way, not knowing what was ahead or where he was going. All he saw was the light shining underneath a door. Curious, he continued going forward. Palms sweaty, and heart racing, he reaches for the door knob, and carefully opens the door.<em>

_Inside, right before his eyes was a table. There were candles and roses set up, along with two dinner plates and silver ware. Blaine felt his breath be taken away. _

"_Surprise," He heard someone whisper from behind._

* * *

><p>Blaine opened his eyes as his door slammed open.<p>

"Come on you creeps, get up now!" The Warden called down the hall, slamming door after door.

Blaine sat up in bed and looked across the hall. Kurt was leaning against the door that lead to his own room, arms crossed, smile on his face. But this smile was different. It was.. Sweet? Blaine must have gave a confused look because Kurt than let out a light laugh. And Blaine wasn't sure if he's ever heard anything that beautiful.

Kurt walked across the hall into Blaines room. "Mornin'."

"Mornin'." Blaine replied.

"Get up!" The heard the Warden call from down the hall.

"Come on," Kurt held out his hand to Blaine.

Blaine just stared at his hand for a moment. Not sure whether to take it or not. But as Blaine was about to hold out his hand, Kurt pulled his away.

"Right, you probably don't want contact with me after the way I've acted. No problem." Kurt gave a painful smile and turned on his heel.

Blaine got up and followed him out of the room into the ward. Quinn was already at her table. Rachel, and Artie occupied the radio. Mercedes and Santana sat at their regular table. And Brittany awaited the company of Kurt and Blaine on the couch.

The two boys walked over and sat down on the couch, opposite Brittany.

"Hello," She smiled brightly.

"Hi," They said simultaneously.

Brittany smiled at them.

"Alright, now listen up." The Warden started as Finn, Sam, and Noah all walked into the room. "William Shuster told me to remind you all that you have to stick to his assignment. I for one don't really care what you do. Now, carry on."

And with that, she left.

Sam and Rachel began walking over to Santana and Mercedes.

"What?" Santana looked up at them.

"We're supposed to be in a group." Rachel told her.

"Yeah, right." She rolled her eyes and continued talking before she realized Mercedes had gotten up. "Hey where are you going?"

"I've got to sit with the giant over there." She pointed over towards Finn.

"You're actually listening to this assignment?" Santana asked confused.

"Santana, I just want to get this week over with, and for all we know, we might actually getting along." Mercedes shrugged and walked away.

Rachel smiled and sat down across from Santana and than Sam took the seat next to Rachel. Santana just rolled her eyes and looked away, crossing her arms.

Noah walked over to were Artie was by the radio. "So, what do I do with you?" He asked confused.

"I'm sorry?" Artie asked.

"Do I, roll you around or something?" Noah replied.

Brittany looked over and noticed Quinn started taking out her pad. "Well, I'll see ya boys later." She got up and walked over to Quinn.

Kurt and Blaine now sat next to each other, as awkward as the day before.

"So," Kurt started and turned towards Blaine.

Blaine looked around, wondering why Kurt had said 'so' and than nothing else and decided to start at him. "Go on?" Blaine nodded.

"Oh, no, I was just you know, trying to start conversation." Kurt replied rubbing the back of his neck.

"Right, um.." Blaine looked at Kurt hard. Was he nervous? "How did you sleep?"

"Oh, I slept fine. Didn't remember much about a dream though. Just blackness." Kurt said. "What about you?"

"I had a strange dream." Blaine sighed. "It was nice, but I keep waking up at the wrong time."

"That's not fun." Kurt chuckled softly.

"Yeah, it's not." Blaine smiled lightly.

"Breakfast everyone." The nurse called out.

Kurt and Blaine waited for everyone else to go ahead before they stood up and walked down the hall to the cafeteria.

"We're sitting together right?" Kurt asked hopeful.

"Well, that is Williams assignment right?" Blaine replied.

"Right, assignment." Kurt sighed. _Great he thinks all of this is just pertaining to the stupid assignment._

* * *

><p>The get their plates full of eggs and sausage and took a seat at the most secluded table. They sit in silence, eating their meals.<p>

"You know, this place sucks." Blaine says suddenly.

Kurt let out a loud laugh. "You're just realizing this?"

"Well no, I mean… I wish the food was better." Blaine shrugged.

Kurt looked at him in disbelief. "Wait, your only concern, is the food?"

"It could use some more salt." Blaine looked up at Kurt. The corners of his mouth turned up when he saw Kurts unbelievable expression. "What?"

"The pills, the therapy, the insaneness of it all…and all you're worried about…is the food?" Kurt asked slowly.

"Well, yeah all of that is awful, but I can't do much about that." Blaine answered.

"You can't do much about your under salted eggs either, precious." Kurt pointed out.

"Touché." Blaine squinted his eyes, but smiled nonetheless at the new term of endearment he was given.

Kurt just laughed and shook his head.

* * *

><p>After breakfast, they sat on the couch in the ward, chatting about life outside of the institution.<p>

"I'm definitely not staying here for long." Kurt shook his head.

"What do you mean?" Blaine asked curious.

"I'm getting out of here soon. Once I turn eighteen." Kurt smirked. "I'm going to be on best behavior, listen very well, show tremendous progress, and hopefully, get my ass out of here."

"You're going to be eighteen?" Blaine asked shocked, he had thought Kurt was his age.

"Yeah, why?" Kurt asked.

"Oh, just wondering. I'm going to be seventeen in May." Blaine said.

"You're a young one." Kurt smiled teasingly.

"Only by a year." Blaine rolled his eyes.

"I'll be eighteen in February." Kurt sighed. "Three more months. But than there's evaluation and what not."

Hearing that, Blaine had realized that it was almost Christmas. It reminded him of the happy times, when his family didn't think he was sick. When everyone got along.

"Blaine?"

Blaine looked up and noticed Kurt waving his hand in front of him. "Did you say something?"

"Yeah, I said Christmas is just around the corner." Kurt looked at Blaine, confused. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, perfect." Blaine lied. Kurt just gave him a look and Blaine sighed. "Christmas is almost here and I'm going to spend it alone."

Kurt looked at Blaine, how he stared down at his lap. How the smile was slowly disappearing from his face. It was like watching a lost puppy wander around.

"Well, Blaine, I know it doesn't mean much, but you have us." Kurt tried to smile as he patted Blaines shoulder.

Blaine looked over at his shoulder, than up at Kurt. "Hey Kurt?"

Kurt looked at Blaine.

"Can I ask you something?" Blaine said carefully.

"Sure." Kurt smiled.

"Are you.." Blaine looked around. "A homosexual?"

Kurts smile faded. He gulped and looked around. He pulled his hand away and slid over a seat on the couch away from Blaine.

Blaine felt his heart panicking and racing. "Because I am." He mumbled.

"What?" Kurt looked up quickly.

"I um..I'm a, uh…" Blaine took a deep breath. "I'm gay."

Kurts eyes widened. Was Blaine really telling him this? Why would he? Why would it matter?

Blaine sighed and looked away. "Sorry, guess I was just..I'll leave you alone."

"No." Kurt quickly grabbed Blaines hand. "Sit. Please."

Blaine looked conflicted, which was better, having an awkward conversation with Kurt, or laying in bed until lunch and dinner time?

"Blaine," Kurt begged. "Please."

Blaine bit his lip and sat back down. Kurt visibly relaxed.

"To answer your question.. Yes, I am." Kurt whispered.

Blaine sort of half smiled. "Really?"

"Blaine, why would anyone joke about that?" Kurt rolled his eyes.

Blaine looked down embarrassed. "Sorry."

"It's okay." Kurt put a hand on Blaines arm. Blaine looked up and they gave each other a reassuring smile.

"Is that why you're here?" Blaine finally asked.

Kurts jaw clenched and his expression became harsh. "Yes, that's the reason I'm here."

"Me too." Blaine replied. "What happened?"

"Aren't you full of questions." Kurt tried to joke, but seeing Blaines serious expression he sighed. "My dad was sick in the hospital and no one was around to take care of me. Locals thought I was a homosexual so they called the authorities and I got sent here."

"What about you're mother?" Blaine asked.

"She died when I was a child." Kurt took a deep breath. "She was the only one who really defended me, when everyone was pointing fingers or calling out horrible things. It was cruel, especially since I was just about six or seven."

"Golly, I'm sorry, Kurt." Blaine told Kurt with sincerity.

"What about you?" Kurt tried changing the subject.

"What do you mean?" Blaine asked.

"Is that why you're here?"

Blaine looked at Kurt with such fear that Kurt instantly regretted asking. "Never mind you don't have to talk about it."

"No, um." Blaine sighed, "Yeah, my parents sent me here, because they think I'm sick."

"Well, you're obviously not." Kurt sighed.

"But they think I am." Blaine looked at Kurt. "We aren't sick, right? We're just, different."

"Of course," Kurt sat closer to Blaine. "I promise you, we are not sick, there is nothing wrong with us."

"But everyone thinks so." Blaine whispered, voice cracking.

"Blaine, listen to me," Kurt grabbed Blaines hand. "There is nothing wrong with you, you are perfect in your own beautiful way, and no matter what anyone says, it's true. You have so much courage, Blaine. And no one can take that away from you."

Blaine just stared at Kurt for a moment, blown away at what he was just told.

"You really think so Kurt?" Blaine asked tears overflowing his eyes.

"Yes, I do." Kurt smiled at Blaine, wiping away a couple tears with his free hand, thumb gently grazing Blaines cheek.

They stare at each other for a long moment. It was like everyone else had vanished. All Blaine saw was Kurts blue eyes and all Kurt saw was Blaines hazel ones.

While looking into Kurts eyes, Blaines gaze lowered, and he found himself staring at Kurts lips. They looked soft, begging to be touched. Blaine raised a hand and let his fingertips gently hover over Kurts lips.

Kurt tensed up, wondering what Blaine was doing. He soon understood and began smiling a little. This moment right here, was what they needed to fix their misunderstandings.

"Medication time." The nurse called over the PA system.

Kurt and Blaine looked at each other for one more moment before pulling away, not wanting to.

They stood up and walked to the line forming in front of the nurses station.

"I hate taking these." Blaine stated. "They make me feel terrible, not better."

"Here's the trick." Kurt whispered. "Stick 'em under your tongue, they'll never know."

"But, what do I do with them after?" Blaine asked.

"There are such things are pipes, Blaine. Your sink, the toilet, come on use your brain." Kurt smiled and playfully nudged Blaine.

Blaine blushed and walked up to the window. He took the cup of pills and the cup of water. He carefully put the pills into his mouth, moving them under his tongue. Than drank the water, carefully.

Kurt watched, proud, and took his as well.

They both walked away and headed for their rooms.

"Come into mine." Kurt pulled Blaine into his room.

They spit the pills into the sink and let the water run for a few moments.

"I don't know how I didn't think of that." Blaine shook his head.

"Because you're not a genius like me." Kurt smirked, leaning against his wall.

Blaine chuckled and than looked up.

"Whoa…" Blaine looked at the marks and the words all over Kurts wall.

"Hmm?" Kurt turned and noticed what Blaine was staring at. "Oh, yeah. I tend to do that."

Blaine walked up to the wall. "What is all this?"

"Well, the lines are for how many days I've been here." Kurt turned to face the wall as well.

"What about all the different words and stuff." Blaine was still extremely fascinated.

"Words of wisdom, words of encouragement." Kurt paused. "Words of hate, anger, fear."

Blaine turned to face Kurt, than back at the wall. Just as he assumed, if he searched, he would fine those hateful words.

Things such as _I can't go on any longer_, or _They're watching me like I'm some experiment_, but one that really caught Blaines attention was _Today's the day that I'm going to kill my self._

"Kurt.." Blaine ran his fingers over the words. "When did you write this."

Kurt took a deep breath. "December 3rd."

"Of this year?" Blaine asked, his throat closing.

"Yes." Kurt looked down.

"That's almost a week ago." Blaine whispered. "Why didn't you do it?"

"Because.." Kurt stopped himself. "I can't tell you."

"Of course you can." Blaine went to grab Kurts hand but Kurt pulled away

"You're going to flip and never speak to me again." Kurt mumbled.

"Kurt," Blaine whispered.

"Why does it matter?" Kurt snapped.

"Kurt, I just-" Blaine started.

"Blaine, why can't you just leave it alone. It's not that big a deal." Kurt almost yelled.

"Because it is a big deal." Blaine said.

"It's not." Kurt replied.

"But Kurt-"

"It's because you showed up." Kurt answered.

Blaine was silent for a moment. Rethinking about what Kurt just said. _Because I showed up?_

"Kurt, what do you mean?" Blaine carefully asked.

"I was planning on killing my self that night." Kurt started, taking a seat on his bed. "I was so set that I was never getting out of this place. I had no hope. I was going to take all the pills I've saved up, and than take a long, bath. I was so prepared."

"Oh, Kurt." Blaine sat next to Kurt.

"But than you showed up." Kurt looked up at Blaine. "You walked into that room and my eyes went directly to you. I don't know what it was about you that made me just stare, but I couldn't look away. Once I regained my self I made my self look away. I thought no, I can't waste my time on anyone. But, no matter what you did, no matter if I was mad at you or not, I just couldn't stop thinking about you." Kurt took a deep breath. "After I um, for better choice of words, kissed you, I felt this amazing feeling inside. And at that moment, I knew you were something special. And I just didn't want to lose you. And now you're staring at me like I'm mad."

Blaine just shook his head, trying to focus. "You..you're serious?"

Kurt let out a shaky laugh. "Blaine, why do you ask such stupid questions?"

"Sorry, I just.. This is not happening." Blaine mumbled, shaking his head.

"Blaine." Kurt took hold of Blaines hands. "I know we haven't know each other long, but, I feel like you're the most important thing to me."

"So you love me?" Blaine whispered out.

"No, at least not yet." Kurt laughed quietly. "I just know that you and I have this special bond, and I don't want to let that go."

Blaine started to smile a little. "I feel the same way. You know after the blades and the molesting."

Kurt rolled his eyes, but smiled nonetheless, "I told you, I'm sorry." Kurt leaned in a little.

"It's okay." Blaine said breathy.

"Maybe, I should make it up to ya." Kurt whispered, face centimeters from Blaines.

"How ya gonna do that?" Blaine mumbled, lips so close to Kurts.

Kurt put a hand against Blaines cheek, and pressed his lips to Blaines. It took Blaine a second before he was kissing back, softly. Their lips moved together perfect. Blaine put his arms around Kurts neck, bring the blue eyed boy closer. Kurt leaned back onto his bed, bring Blaine down his him. Blaine put one leg on either side of Kurt, while Kurt placed his hands around Blaines waist. Kurt than slipped his tongue past Blaines lips, which Blaine pulled away slightly, laughing nervously.

"What's wrong?" Kurt whispered.

"I just, I've never done this before." Blaine admitted dumbly.

"Neither have I." Kurt smiled and brushed a curl out of Blaines face.

"Can we just, kiss the way we were?" Blaine asked embarrassed.

"Of course," Kurt leaned up to kiss Blaine once more. Blaine laid down on his side, next to Kurt, and Kurt did the same. They just laid, arms around each other, kissing.

"Lunch time." They heard the nurse announce over the PA system.

Blaine pulled away. "Wanna get lunch?"

"We don't need food." Kurt mumbled and kissed Blaines cheek.

"I do, I'm a growing boy." Blaine chuckled.

"You're not growing anymore." Kurt kissed Blaines temple.

"Hey!" Blaine laughed, trying to push Kurt away.

"No, stay." Kurt held onto Blaine tighter.

"What if I don't want to." Blaine teased.

"Than I'll be sad." Kurt pouted his lip.

"Oh, well, now that simply won't do." Blaine kissed Kurts lips.

"You don't wanna see me sad do ya?" Kurt whispered against Blaines lips.

"Never." Blaine ran his hand through Kurts hair as Kurt kissed Blaines cheek down to his neck.

"Than stay." Kurt whispered in a low voice into Blaines ear.

"I-I can do that." Blaine let out a breath.

"Good." Kurt chuckled and kissed Blaines lips.

"You're nuts." Blaine shook his head.

"Yeah, I've been told." Kurt whispered.

"Me too." Blaine replied, smiling against Kurts lips.

"I guess that must mean we are." Kurt said between soft kisses.

"Right now, I don't even care." was all Blaine said as he pressed his lips to Kurts, sufficiently making Kurt stop talking.

* * *

><p><strong>AN : Now, I don't want anyone thinking that this happened to fast and that now wasn't the time. Things aren't going to continue to be happy. Sorry! So what I can tell you about chapter seven, is that it's not what you would expect from our boys.**

**xoxo**

**ashcanwrite**


	7. New Nurse

**Dear readers, **

**This is it! I finally broke my writers block and here is the result. Hopefully those who read this before read it, and hopefully I get more people to read as well!**

**Enjoy!**

**xoxo**

**ashcanwrite**

* * *

><p>The young patients enter the cafeteria, some breaking apart from their assigned groups. Rachel and Sam make an immediate run from Santana, over to where Finn is sitting. Puck, getting irritated at Arties sped, or lack thereof, pushes the boy in the wheel chair out of his way. Santana and Mercedes meet up and take seats at a table by themselves. Brittany stays with Quinn, eating her lunch whilst Quinn sketches.<p>

"I just want this dumb assignment to be over with!" Santana exclaims as she and Mercedes eat. "I mean, Dwarf and Big Lips over there are probably the most uninteresting people I've met."

Mercedes rolls her eyes. "Please, at least you can keep a conversation with them though. Giant over there don't know anything."

Brittany smiles over at Quinn when the little artist looks up. "What?" She spits out.

"You're very pretty." Brittany comments very nonchalant.

Quinn looks taken aback. "Oh, um, well..." She just looks at the girl across the table and gives a painful grin. "Thank you, I suppose."

"I mean she is so rude!" Rachel rants on.

"So is Mercedes," Finn looks down. "She called me dumb."

"Well, Finn, you-" Sam starts but Rachel nudges him, noticing Finns sadden expression. "You are such a smart fellow!"

"Thank ya, Sam, but I don't know." Finn takes a mouth full of food. "I'll admit, I am pretty stupid."

"No, Finn, you're not stupid." Rachel smiles and places her hand on top of Finns. "You're just special."

"Yeah, very special." Artie mumbles.

* * *

><p>Kurt and Blaine lay together, giving lazy kisses enjoying each other's presence. Kurts hand is placed on Blaines lower back, his fingers ghosting over the waistband of his pants. Blaines hand lies against Kurts cheek, his thumb rubbing the corner of Kurts mouth.<p>

"You know," Blaine starts, "You made a complete one eighty."

Kurt chuckles and looks from the dark haired boys lips to his eyes. "What are you saying about?"

"It's just, not too long ago, you tried to kill me-"

"Which I apologized for!" Kurt interrupts.

Blaine gives a stern look, "Let me finish."

"Okay, okay." Kurt smirks and goes back to admiring the smaller boy.

"You assaulted me, sexually harassed me-"

"Oh, like you didn't like it." Kurt whispers, giving Blaine chills.

"Not the point," Blaine whispers back, looking down at the blue eyed boys hand rubbing at his waist, then back to his face. "I just don't get it. These things don't happen ever. It makes no sense."

Kurt sits up and gives Blaine a skeptic look, "Don't you believe me?"

"I do," adds Blaine quickly, "It's just…" he looks down, mumbling, "I don't understand."

"What don't you understand?" Kurt asks grabbing Blaines hand.

Blaine looks to their hands, where Kurt is rubbing soothing circles on the back of his hand.

Kurt sighs; realizing Blaine isn't going to speak. "I really care about you, Blaine." Blaine looks up at Kurt, slight confusion spread across his features. Kurt begins, "There's just something about you that intrigues me. I wanna hate you and like you all at once."

"Is that supposed to make me feel better?" Blaine frowns.

Kurt closes his eyes and lets out a breathy laugh. "Blaine, you are important to me, whether you like it or not."

"But, why?" Blaine interrupts, maneuvering his way off of Kurts bed. "Why am I so important to you?"

Kurt rolls his eyes turning to Blaine, "Does is matter why?"

"Kind of," Blaine crosses his arms, "Why is it that because I showed up, you have this _connection_ to me? Yet, you still hurt me and made me uncomfortable to the point where I couldn't stand to be around you."

"Blaine, you need to relax." Kurt stands up and walks up to the ranting boy, putting his hands on his shoulders. "Look at me." Blaine turns his head to the side, clearly upset. Kurt grabs his chin gently, turning his face towards himself. "I know all of this is a bit much, but trust me when I say, things are gonna be different from now on. I am gonna do everything in my power to make sure you're safe and happy. Just please, trust me."

Blaine isn't sure what makes him feel so able to trust Kurt. Whether it is the gentle touch of Kurts long pale fingers caressing his tanned skin softly, the smoothness of his voice, the kind smile that plays at the corners of his pink lips, or the sincerity of the words he speaks. Whatever it is, Blaine finds himself nodding.

"Good," Kurt mumbles and places a light kiss on Blaines lips.

"Oh, my," a voice is heard suddenly.

Both boys jump apart quickly, eyes wide, staring at the petite ginger in the doorway. Blaine wraps his arms around himself, looking at the floor. Kurt has one hand behind his head and the other dragging down his face.

The woman standing in a nurses uniform is staring with wide doe eyes, but finally comes to, "Lunch time boys."

Blaine looks up, and his gaze travels between the nurse and Kurt. Kurt's the first to answer, "Yes, ma'am."

She nods politely and turns on her heel to leave. Once the footsteps are no longer heard, Blaine turns to Kurt, worry all over his face.

* * *

><p>"She's gonna say something, we're going to be in so much trouble, oh my goodness," Blaine goes on and on, while Kurt pushes the pile of mush on his tray. Blaine glares at Kurt.<p>

Kurt looks up, noticing silence, "Yeah?"

"How are you not worried?" Blaine whispers and looks around the large gray room for any sign of trouble. Everyone is seated and eating, the guards by the doors conversing amongst themselves.

"She's not gonna say anything." Says Kurt as he takes a bite of food.

"How do you know?" Blaine places his head in his hand, looking down at his tray.

"Something would have happened by now." Kurt states and looks up at the guards. "They would have had needles and jackets in here already."

Blaine looks up at Kurt confused, "So you think we're safe?"

Kurt nods, "For now anyway. She hates confrontation."

"How do you know that?" Curiosity lacing Blaines words.

"Alright, lunch is over, freaks!" The warden comes in and orders everyone out of the gloomy cafeteria.

Kurt stands up and grabs his and Blaines trays. "Let's go." Blaine stares after him for a moment, but then gets up and follows the rest of his section back to their floor.

* * *

><p>The room is quiet. Everyone is back with their assigned group. The air is thick, especially around Blaine and Kurt. In the back of Blaines mind, the image of the wide eyed nurse lives there. He keeps glancing at the doors, waiting for the men in white to burst through with needles. He keeps thinking about what punishments will be brought upon himself and Kurt. He flinches at the thought of it all.<p>

"Hey," Kurt puts a hand on Blaines thigh. He looks at the unsettled boy next to him, "Calm down, precious."

Blaine gives a weak smile, looking down at Kurts hand. It's like Kurt knows all the right things to say and do to relax and cease any negative thoughts or feelings.

"Alright, kids, pay attention because I'm only saying this once." The warden is standing by the nurses station, and next to her is the little ginger. Blaine immediately tenses up, but just one look from Kurt is all it takes for him to let out the breath he's been holding in. "This is Emma Pillsbury, she will be your new nurse."

"What happened to nurse Gladys?" Brittany asks worried.

"Nurse Gladys has been reassigned another floor. Turns out she's been less attentive than a squirrel when it comes to watching out for you crazies." The warden turns to Emma. "Good luck, and have fun caring for these unfortunate beings." Before the warden leaves she adds, "Don't be rude, introduce yourselves! Worthless kids…"

Emma stands still; everyone has their eyes on her. She clears her throat, "Hello, everyone, I'm Emma, well, Nurse Emma, and I'm glad to be here."

"That makes one person here." Noah calls out, which causes a few people to laugh.

"Okay, that's good! Laughter," She giggles awkwardly, "What's your name?"

"Noah," He answers seeming already bored of the conversation.

"Noah, oh, I like that name, great keep it going!" She claps her hands excitedly.

As everyone introduces themselves, Blaine watches Emma and her reactions. She may be a nurse, but she's just as awkward and weird as they rest of them here. She seems like a kind woman who actually wants to help. Blaine smiles when she folds her hands onto of her lap after she takes a seat opposite of him. It reminds him of his mother and the way she always folds her hands.

"You, sweetie?" Blaine realizes that she is talking to him.

"Oh, I'm Blaine." He smiles nervously, unsure if she realizes he's one of the boys she walked in on earlier.

"Blaine," She smiles at him, "It's very nice to meet you."

Blaine nods, "You, too."

"And lastly," She turns and gives a fond smile.

"You already know me, ma'am," Kurt grins.

"Yes, Kurt, I know you." Emma looks around the room, as if trying to retain all of the information.

"Hi, kids!" a voices booms into the room. Blaine notes that it's William. "Well, I've got quite the lesson for today." He stops and notices Emma. "Well, hello."

"Hi, Will." Emma smiles, blushing deeply.

"What are you doing in here?" William asks, taking a step closer to her.

"Oh, I was reassigned to this section." She plays with the folds of her white dress.

"I guess I'm gonna be seeing a lot more of you." William gives her a loving expression.

"Yes, I suppose so." Emma turns scarlet.

Everyone else looks at each other, feeling as if they're intruding.

"Excuse, but before I throw up, maybe you should continue with your amazing lesson?" Santana says, causing William and Emma to looks away from each other embarrassingly.

"I'll just get back to me, my, the uh, nurses' station." Emma stutters and gets up.

"Right, yeah," William watches her go. When he turns back around, a few people are raising their eye brows or smiling big. William clears his throat, "Right, so the lesson."

"Right the lesson," Mercedes rolls her eyes.

"Well, I thought we could talk more about ourselves." William begins.

"Golly, how long did it take you to come up with that?" Noah fakes wonder.

William gives a bitter chuckle. "Alright, wells, how long have you all been here? Hmm? Long enough right? And I bet more than half of you don't know anything about anyone, other than their names."

Everyone is quiet.

"That's what I thought." William stands up.

Blaine takes a deep breath, but then, "William?"

Blaine looks over and sees that Kurt is the one who spoke up.

"Yes, Kurt?" William motions to him.

"I'd like to share my story, if that's okay with everyone."

* * *

><p><strong>Well there we go! Hopefully you enjoyed, and there will be another chapter very soon!<strong>

**Thanks so much for reading, reviews would be awesome!**

**xoxo**

**ashcanwrite**


	8. Stories and Ideas

**Why, hello! Okay so here's a more lengthy chapter. Hopefully it's an enjoyable one. **

**I just want to give those of you who expect a big Kurt story a warning:** **It isn't as detailed as you'd want. But I did that PURPOSELY. Kurt doesn't share much of his personal life with anyone, so what he does tell is a big step for him. So please, bare with me!**

**Okay, I'll stop babbling now and let you read on!**

* * *

><p>"I'd like to share my story, if that's okay with everyone." Kurt says this with a confidence that Blaine has never seen before from Kurt, mostly because there isn't any confidence at all. His breathing is shaky, and his hands are twitching violently. His pupils are so small they're barely visible. Blaine's staring at Kurt with his interest at its highest peak. He's been trying to figure Kurt out ever since he met him. Finally, he is going to hear his story.<p>

"Course," says William, nodding for Kurt to continue.

"This is gonna be swell," quirks Santana, but she is silenced by Brittanys hand on her shoulder.

"That's not nice, Tana," Brittany tells the dark haired girl.

"Brittany's right," William looks around. "No one is allowed to talk when someone else is talking. It's rude, and I know you kids are better than that." With one last scan of the group, William glances at Kurt, "Go on."

Kurt gives a small, but forced smile. "Wells, it all started it suppose when I was about three. That really when people started being, uh, concerned," he pauses, "My mother used to take me out with her while she shopped, and I would love the clothes. The hats, the dresses, the shoes," Kurt smiles to no one in particular, "People didn't like it, but they all said it was just a matter of time before I'm out playing ball, or racing carts." Kurt takes a deep breath, and lets out a tired laugh. "That obviously didn't happen."

Kurt sits still for a while, not saying much. And soon William says, "Kurt you don't have to-"

"My mother would always defend me when people started talking bad. She'd say things like, 'He's my baby boy, and I love him all the same,' and you bet she didn't get into any clubs or invited to tea with the other women around the neighborhood." Kurt looks down at his lap, playing with his fingers. "I would cry all the time, and wonder, why did everybody hate me? But my mother always said, 'There ain't anything wrong with you, just everyone else.'"

Blaines chest tightens up, remembering words that his father would say to him. _There's something wrong with you! You're no son of mine…_

"We dealt. My dad helping out whenever my mother wasn't around," Blaine notices Kurts eyes misting at the mention of his father. "He had to do it lots more when my mother got real sick when I was seven. I'm not sure what it was she had, but it made her sick enough for the hospital. I would visit her everyday though, bringing her flowers…"

_Kurt walks through the white door, across the pale floors, orange flowers in hand. He walks up to the exhausted woman on the hospital bed._

"_These are you for, momma," he says happily. _

_She takes the flowers carefully, sniffing them, "They're lovely, darling."_

_He smiles to himself proudly…_

"…I'd read to her as much as I could…"

"_What's this word momma?" he hands her the book in his little hands, pointing a tiny finger at the unknown word. _

"_Delectable," she smiles weakly. _

"_Delectable, right I knew that," the toddler nods and continues…_

"…She was only getting more and more sick though. And one day, I got told I couldn't see her. I huffed and I puffed, but it did no good." Kurt looks up, snapping out of his memories. "Dad got a call one day, and just one look and I knew something bad happened. She died a month after my eighth birthday."

"Oh, Kurt…" Brittany covers her mouth, tears falling down her face.

Kurt sighs, "It was one of the most horrifying days of my life. My dad and I were lost without her. But, we managed. We had to." Kurt brings his gaze to the ceiling, not setting his eyes on just one area. "Things got harder for both of us. My dad and I weren't the friendliest of people to each other, but he tried so I guess he wasn't that bad. He was tough, especially when people be telling him I was a freak, that I was wrong, and sick, and just…not normal. Dad did his best but, nothing got solved ever." Closing his eyes, Kurt rubs at his temples. "My dad got sick when I was about… And I felt helpless. I didn't have anybody to support me. Eventually, when I pulled into my driveway after school, my neighbors where there with the police…"

_Kurt drives down his street and his brow furrows when he notices his neighbors, the Dawson's, on his front porch. But they weren't alone; there were police men there too._

_Kurt pulls into the dirt driveway and hops out of his truck. "Is there a problem, gentlemen?"_

"_That's the crazy, right there!" His neighbor points and shouts._

"_Alright, boys, let's get 'em," an officer orders._

"_Wait, what?" Kurts eyes widen as he is grabbed by the collar of his shirt and yanked him into the side of the truck._

"_Relax, kid, you're in safe hands now," Another officer states and waits for his partner to help drag him into their car._

Kurt gulps, blinking his thoughts away, "And y'all can pretty much, guess what happens next."

Everyone sits in silence, some crying quietly, other staring down at the floor, stunned.

"I haven't seen my dad since," Kurt states blankly. "My bets are that he's dead. If he wasn't, he wouldn't gotten me outta here long ago."

Blaine doesn't realize until he felt a drop on his hand that he had been crying. He wipes at his tears, sniffing softly.

"Wow, Kurt," William says, at a loss for words.

"Please, save your tears everyone," Kurt laughs, tears in his eyes begging to fall out. Blaine notices how they're daring to pour out onto Kurts soft porcelain cheeks. And with one quick blink, a fat tear spills from his right eye, sliding down his face. Blaine reaches out without thinking, and wipes the tear away.

Kurt looks over at him, terrified. But not in the way where he's afraid of someone reacting in a way where they'd be punished, but in the way a person should be after revisiting their past pain and reopening those almost healed scars. Kurt opened himself up to everyone, he opened himself up to Blaine. Blaine knew that it was probably something that took all Kurt had in himself. Blaine doesn't doubt that there's more to the story, some minor details that Kurt had left out for the sake of everyone else's sanity. Though, Blaine admires Kurt, because opening himself up to people is something Blaine knew he'd never be able to do.

Kurt does something that Blaine does not expect in the least bit. He pulls Blaines hand away from his cheek, to his lips, kissing the tops of his fingers, then lacing his with Blaines. Blaine lets out a small gasp and closes his eyes, letting more tears fall free.

William looks at the two boys, proud that they are able to be themselves, unafraid of the consequences awaiting them. Though, William doesn't think twice about telling anyone. These boys have been through enough, they didn't need an ECT to make matters worse. William slaps his thighs and stands up, "Alright kids, I think we've had enough for one day. Kurt, thank you," William gives a nod of appreciation, "Go wash up for dinner, I'll come by tomorrow and we'll continue this. Have a good night, gang."

There were soft farewells and gentle waves. At first no one moves, everyone stays seated, looking over at Kurt and Blaine. Rachel holds onto Finns arm, and he rubs her hand with his free one. Mercedes has her head in her hands, wiping at a few stray tears. Puck is rubbing the back of his head, shoulders slumped. Artie has his hands on his knees, biting his lip. Sam just stares at Kurt and Blaine, a small smile playing at his lips. A couple tears stains on his cheeks. He's silently congratulating them.

Brittany speaks up, "I'm happy for you, Kurt."

Kurt looks up at her through wet lashes, "Thank you, Britt."

Brittany smiles and looks over at Santana, who is looking down at her feet. Brittany gives a pained grin and stands up to begin washing for dinner. As Brittany walks away, Santana looks up and watches her. A feeling of guilt rushing through her, but she does nothing.

Kurt rubs Blaines hand softly, staring at nothing except the green hues, half hidden by dark, long lashes. He finds himself standing, bring Blaine up with him.

"Come on, let's wash for dinner," Kurt says as he gently pulls Blaine to the hall of rooms. As they reach Kurts room, Blaine immediately sits on the bed. Kurt begins to wash his face in the small sink. Blaine carefully watches all of Kurt's movements, the way every muscle moves, how his back arches as he leans forward. Blaine smiles lazily, and falls back onto the bed, closing his eyes.

Before he knows it, Kurt is sitting on the bed next to him. "Taking a nap, precious?"

Blaines smile brightens at the nickname, "I think you need one more than me."

Kurt lays down letting out a sigh, "You said it."

Blaine chuckles softly, enjoying the warmth of Kurts body next to his. They lay there for a moment; both have closed eyes, breathing gracefully in perfect harmony. Blaine can hear the slight thumb of Kurts heartbeat next to his. He can feel Kurts hand ghost over his own until he finally grabs it and place his gently in Blaines. Turning his head slightly, slowly Blaine opens his eyes. Blaine traces every feature of Kurts face. The way his eye lashes cast perfect shadows across his cheeks, how prominent his cheekbones are, the freckles spotting his nose and parts of his cheeks and forehead, the relaxing way his lips pout slightly. Everything about the boy in front of him was stunning.

_How could anyone look at him and think otherwise?_ Blaine thinks as Kurt slowly starts to open his eyes.

He glances to the side and sees Blaine looking at him. He smirks, pursing his lips, "Gotta staring problem, dear?"

Blaine looks away, blushing. "No, well, maybe when it comes to you."

Kurt chuckles, giving Blaines hand a squeeze. "You know, you still need to wash up."

"I don't wanna go to dinner," Blaine states, propping himself up on his elbow.

"Well I don't think you have a choice, sugar," Kurt teasingly paces a kiss to the corner of Blaines mouth, which causes the smaller boy to turn red.

Blaine shakes his head, smiling, "Come on, we can stay here and just, _be_."

"Just be?" Kurt repeats, humor in his voice.

"Pretty, please Kurt?" Blaine pouts his lips.

"Oh, precious," Kurt sighs, "You know if it was up to me, I'd love to tell you we could just stay here. But we can't. We can't do anything we want around here." Kurt sits up, "Now, come on," He stands up and starts for the door.

Blaine bites his lip and closes his eyes, "I wanna leave."

Kurt stops short, turning slowly he says, "I'm sorry, what?"

Blaine sits up straight, "I wanna go. Get out of this place."

Kurt gives a bitter laugh, "Yeah? Well, good luck to ya, sweetie. Because there ain't no way you're getting out of here on your own free will until you're the sweet age of eighteen."

Blaine frowns, causing Kurt to feel instant guilt. "Listen, precious," Kurt goes up to Blaine and places his hands on either side of Blaines face, "One day, you will get out of here. Just not as soon as you'd like. Get it?" Blaine nods, gloomily. Kurt takes his hands away, "Now, come on, wash up and let's go to dinner."

* * *

><p>Kurt waits at their usual table, pushing around the fake chicken on his tray. He looks up and sees Blaine talking with Noah. It's strange, but Kurt shrugs it off and continues playing with the food on his tray.<p>

He thinks back to what Blaine had said. _I wanna leave…_

Kurt images what Blaine would be like when he gets out. Whether he'll be happier, or may a little messed up from being here. He can't picture that though. Blaines too much like a puppy to be less than ecstatic when he leaves.

Kurt thinks of what career Blaine might have. After seeing Blaine and Rachel dance and sing, he can see him in nice pressed pants, a button up and suspenders, singing soulfully at a big fancy club, or maybe a dancer in some big show. He could also do both, and be on Broadway. Kurt smiles at the image of Blaine accepting a bouquet of roses, blowing kisses to his beloved fans.

Someone clears their though, causing Kurt to look up. He sees Blaine and Noah standing in front of him. "Uh, hello there," Kurt says confused to why Noah is standing next to Blaine.

"Kurt," Blaine starts, smirking like a madman, "Meet Noah, the guy who's gonna break us out."

Kurt looks to Blaine and then to Noah, then back to Blaine before he lets out a loud belly laugh. "You're fooling me, right?"

Blaines smile fades as he beings crossing his arms, "No we ain't. And I thought you'd be happier about this."

Kurt continues to laugh while trying to eat his food, "Well you thought wrong, because that is the wackiest idea I've ever heard, and look where we're at."

"I'll admit I was not sure about it at first, but it seems like a pretty fool proof plan," Noah backs Blaine up.

"Yes, but there's a tiny problem with that," Kurt pauses so he can swallow, "There are fools involved with the plan so I guess it sort of beats the purpose."

"Watch it," Noah warns the skeptic boy.

"Why don't you think we can do this?" Blaine asks with plead in his voice.

"Because there ain't any way anyone can break out of here," Kurt states, avoiding Blaines eyes.

"Kurt, please," Blaine sits across from him, "I know this sounds crazy-"

"Which it is," Kurt interrupts.

"But, I think we can do it," Blaine gives a pleading smile.

Kurt looks at both boys, and throws his hands in the air in surrender, "Fine, but only if you actually come up with a good plan."

"Yes!" Blaine claps his hands together, but composes himself and turns to Noah, "We'll discuss further plans later."

"Nice, I'll chat with ya later," Noah nods and walks away.

Blaine watches him go, then looks to Kurt, smiling, "So you'll really do it?"

Kurt sighs and looks into Blaines puppy like eyes, "I don't have much of a choice do I, precious?"

* * *

><p>"Quinn, come on, let's go sit over here!" Brittany tugs the small blond along.<p>

"Brittany, whoa!" Quinn trips forward and drops her sketch pad and charcoal onto the floor.

Brittany covers her mouth for a moment, but then bends over, picking up the small pieces of charcoal.

Quinn gets to them first and grabs them all in one motion, "Brittany, stop."

Brittany looks up, confused, "What?"

Quinn takes a deep breath, trying to remain calm, "Go. Away."

"But, we're supposed to be together, you're my partner," Brittany smiles carefully.

Quinns lips form a tight line, "Give me some time for myself. We do not need to be together every minute." With that, the petite artist stands up and storms over to her seat by the window, leaving a confused Brittany on her knees, still holding a tiny piece of charcoal.

Across the room, three boys sit on the couches, one explain a 'fool proof' plan.

"Then we can cut pass them and I'll slug 'em once or twice, the doors will be right there and we're out," Noah finishes explaining his plan to the two boys. Kurt leans back into the couch with a raised eye brow, a look of amusement. Blaine has his leg crossed over the other, titling his head slightly, lips trying to form words. Noah looks between the two of them, waiting for a response. "Well?"

Kurt snorts, "Sounds like a load of sh-"

"Sounds wonderful," Blaine pipes in, putting a hand on Kurts knee, hushing the other boy, "It truly sounds like a great plan, but," Blaine pauses and leans forward, whispering, "Don't you think it's a bit intense?"

"That's the way to do it!" Noah throws his hands up.

Kurt mumbles, "Yeah, if you're dimmer then a rock."

Blaine coughs loudly, failing to cover Kurts insult, "Noah, I just, um, maybe we can think of a more, efficient plan. One that isn't as, dangerous?"

"Any plans gonna be dangerous," says Noah, leaning back with his arms crossed.

"Hiya, guys," Brittany slowly takes a seat on the other side of Kurt.

"Hi, Britt," Kurt smiles, greeting the sad girl.

Blaine notices her saddened expression, "What's eatin' you?"

Brittany sighs looking down at her hands on her lap, "I beginnin' to think Quinn don't like me."

"What?" Blaine looks at her shocked.

"That's ridiculous," Kurt shakes his head, almost amused.

"I believe it," Noah snarls, "She's just plain old miserable. I mean, she doesn't even care for me and my muscles," he says as he flexes his arms.

Blaine looks over at the quiet girl sketching, her face inches from her pad. He's hasn't spoken to her lately, and maybe she just needed a little chat to perk her up.

"I'll be right back," Blaine stands up, but before he gets to take a step Kurt grabs his hand.

"I wouldn't-"

"Kurt, I know Quinn, she'll be happy to talk," Blaine loosens Kurts grip. He takes a deep breath and crosses the linoleum floors. He slowly approaches the artist, "Hi, gorgeous."

Quinns head snaps up, and she gives him an empty stare, "What do you want Blaine?"

"Whoa, I thought we we're good," Blaine pulls out a chair across from her, "May I?"

"You're gonna anyway," Quinn gives a sour smile and goes back to her drawing.

Blaine shakes his head smiling and sits down. He folds his hands on top of the table, patiently waiting for Quinn to speak. He watches as she presses the charcoal in her hand on to the paper. He pays close attention to the way her small hands create graceful lines and curves, how every movement is careful and planned out, how free and in control she is.

"You're staring, Blaine," She says not looking up, per usual.

Blaine just grins, "You're so focused. I wouldn't be able to do anything like that."

"Probably not," Quinn states. Blaine squints his eyes as she looks up. She opens her mouth to say something, but instead, a laugh comes out. Blaine tilts his head confused, watching her rosy lips curl into a smile.

"Why are you laughing?" Blaine asks, as Quinn holds her pad to her chest, free hand covering her mouth.

"You- your- your face!" Quinn bursts out, "Oh my, you looked so serious. So, angry," She tries to calm herself, but to no effect does it work.

Blaine scoffs and crosses his arms, "I was serious. And I am truly offended. How dare you, Quinn, how dare you!" This makes the blonde laugh even more, and soon Blaine cracks a smile and giggles himself.

Kurt, Brittany, and Noah all stare from across the room, dumbfound. Ever since Quinn has been in the hospital, no one has ever heard her laugh. Noah has tried to interest her countless times. Once Quinn had thrown steaming hot soup at him out of frustration and claimed it as 'an accident'. Brittany would always talk to her but even Brittanys contagious joy wasn't enough to make Quinn crack even the tiniest of smiles. Everyone soon began to think smiling was just something Quinn couldn't do. But there, right in front of them all is Quinn, laughing loudly, Blaine across from her laughing along.

The corner of Kurts lips turn up, watching Blaine throw his head back, smiling and grabbing his sides to stop the giggles, the corner of his eyes crinkling, his bright smile covering his face. Kurt bites his lip looking down, God what is wrong with you, you're acting like a person who's in lo-

"What cha looking at?"

Kurt is snapped out of his gaze by Brittanys voice along with Noahs judging smirk.

"Nothing," Kurt turns his body so he's fully facing the two.

"He was looking at his-" Noah stops short and his smile vanishes. He opens and closes his mouth, thinking of the correct words. What was Blaine to Kurt, Noah thinks.

"His angel," Brittany smiles.

Noah isn't sure if that is the right word for it, but he goes with it, "Yeah, you were, weren't ya?"

Kurt opens his mouth, faux shock, "What? I- ugh, I am appalled that you would think that I am pathetic enough to watch him like he's some fragile piece of art, that needs to be handled with the utmost greatest care, which needs to be looked after like the most precious-" Kurt stops and finds himself gazing at Blaine again. His eyes widen as he slowly turns towards the smiling people staring at him. "I mean," Kurt pauses, "No."

"Awe, Kurtie, that's adorable!" Brittany claps her hands together.

"Yeah, Kurtie," Noah teases, which in return Kurt glares.

"Okay I was looking, so what!" Kurt leans back against the couch, "There's nothing wrong with it."

""Of course there ain't," a new voice enters the conversation. Kurt looks up as Brittany turns around. They both see Santana. "You're free to look at whoever you want," she smiles softly. Brittany looks up at her, grinning. Santana furrows her brow and holds her hand out, "May I borrow Brittany for a moment?"

Brittany turns to the boys. Kurt and Noah both nod, Kurt giving Brittany an encouraging smile before she takes Santanas hand and follows her. Kurt faces Noah, who's looking confused at the two girls walking away hand in head.

Kurt finally says, "They're something, aren't they?"

"Yeah," Noah returns his attention to Kurt, "Sort of like you and Blaine."

Kurts brow furrows as he looks down at his feet. Kurt didn't really know what he and Blaine were. They don't need a title, or a label saying what they are. As long as they were together that's all that mattered, right?

"I don't know," Kurt says looking up, no emotion quite on his face.

"Well, you like each other, right?" Noah asks.

"Yeah," Kurt agrees.

"Do you love him?"

Kurt laughs, "Oh, my gosh, I am not answering that."

"Why not? It's true isn't it?" Noah pushes further.

"I don't know, why?" Kurt fights back.

"Well, if you weren't, you wouldn't be risking your life for him." Noah points out.

Kurt looks at him with curious eyes, "What you mean?"

"No sane person would try to escape a mental institution with some boy he 'likes'," Noah explains, "I'm not saying you gotta tell me anything, I'm just asking."

Kurt thinks for a moment. Maybe Noah is right. No sane person would break out of a mental institution in order to be with someone who they just met recently, risking both their freedom and lives. Well, then again, Kurt never was considered sane. But even Blaine wants to know what they are, though he has mentioned it very little, Kurt can see how much Blaine wants to ask ever minute they're together. Kurt does have very strong feelings for Blaine. Stronger feelings then no one, not even Blaine knows about. Love? Maybe not, but Kurt wasn't rushing to figure it out.

Kurt turns and sees Blaine smiling, talking to Quinn. For a moment, Blaine turns his head and sees Kurt staring. He gives a shy smile and wave. Just with that small gesture, it sends Kurts heart soring. Kurt quickly looks away, staring anywhere then at Blaine. Kurt takes a deep breath and looks at Noah,

"I think it's time to start planning."

* * *

><p><strong>So tada! <strong>

**Hope you enjoyed and I will be posting more shortly...and for those of you who know me...that could mean anything.**

**xoxo**

**ashcanwrite**


	9. Plans and Fights

**Helllo!**

**AHHHHHH! I've been gone for such a long time. Well, hopefully you like this chapter. It's a little..ehh you'll read it and find out. But anyway! I feel really bad for not updating :( **

**I hope you enjoy!**

**xoxo**

**ashcanwrite**

* * *

><p>"Well, you figure the guards are usually gone pass midnight, so we can wait 'til then. That window over there," Noah points to where the first window begins, "There's a tree right there that you can jump onto. Shimmy down the tree, make a run for it, jump the fence, and never stop running until you're long gone."<p>

Kurt has his head in his one hand, the other pulling hard onto his hair, mind wandering into all different directions. This plan seemed almost too easy. Nothing was ever ea

sy. "Now, let me just ask one thing."

Noah looks up, "Okay."

Kurt bites his lip and looks over at Blaine sitting with Quinn, "What if we get caught? I don't want anything to happen to Blaine."

"Listen, nothing's going to happen. And if anything, I'll run down the hall to try and make a scene, ya know? Cause some chaos," Noah smirks.

"You're not comin?" Kurt asks shock written across his face.

Noah shrugs and rolls his eyes, "It's fine, I don't really give a damn."

Kurt looks at the boy carefully, "I know that's not the truth, but it's your decision."

"What's out there for me? Nothing, so why would I go through all that trouble just to be alone?" Noah protests and looks around carefully. He leans in and whispers, "But you and Blaine, you guys can do so much. You'll have each other."

Kurt glances at the boy who tilts his head to the side with a huge smile on playing on his lips. He despite of the situation they're in, or the hell that they could possibly endure if they are caught, Kurt smiles because with just one look from this beautiful boy all his worries disappear. Any doubt that he has vanishes because as long as he's staring into those honey golden eyes he's safe.

"Okay," interrupts Noah, "Now when are we doing this?"

Still staring across the room at the boy who has changed his who view on life, Kurt quickly turns and faces Noah, "Tonight."

"Whoa, hold the phone, you're not serious are ya?" Questions Noah with pure shock.

"We need to get out of here, soon," Kurt looks back over at Blaine, "He deserves to be somewhere better."

"You mean, you both deserve to be somewhere better," Noah smiles and leans back soaking in Kurts look of annoyance.

"You know, you deserve more, too," Kurt quirks an eyebrow, smirking he leans back as well.

"Shut it, or I'll sock ya," he threatens but both boys can't help but to laugh.

* * *

><p>"No, you're bonkers," the blonde girl shakes her head.<p>

"I'm serious," Blaine continues, "I really do believe that you can do great things with those hands of yours."

Quinn looks up at him with a raised eyebrow, trying to suppress the smile crawling onto her face.

Blaine immediately turns red and runs a hand through his hair, "I uh, meant-"

"Uh, huh," Quinn laughs smiling big.

"Keep your mouth shut," Blaine points a finger at her and lets out a laugh, at the same moment, Quinn lets out a fit of giggles.

"What great things can I do with my hands, please Blaine, tell me?" she continues to laugh while Blaine continues to turn red.

"That's not what I meant and you know it!" Blaine shouts and stands up, "I am leaving you, goodbye."

"Oh, Blaine, stop, please come back, no," Quinn says with such a lack of enthusiasm that Blaine is offended.

"You sure do seem like you're gonna miss me," Blaine laughs and takes his seat again.

"You know I'd miss you if you were ever gone," says Quinn as she adds some finishing touches to her sketch.

Blaines face becomes solemn as he stares at Quinn carefully, "Really?"

"As much as I hate admitting it," she looks up with loving green eyes, "I would."

Sudden guilt flashes through his body like he's been drenched in gasoline and set on fire. Blaine didn't think for a second what his leaving would do to this girl. The girl who he promised he'd be there for. The girl who has opened up to him like she hasn't with anyone before. The girl who has become his best friend, though, there was no spoken agreement to it. How could he leave and live life knowing that he hurt her. Quinn is in a fragile state, and Blaine doesn't want to do anything to trigger a downfall.

* * *

><p>Once Kurt and Noah finish putting together the final bits and pieces of their plan, Kurt goes looking for Blaine. But as Kurt does a double take of the room, his eyes can't find the curly head of hair. He does though see Quinn sitting by herself. Kurt walks over and taps her shoulder, "Quinn?"<p>

She silently rolls her eyes, "Yes?"

"Where's Blaine?"

"He said he wasn't feeling well, so he went to go lay down," Quinns voice and features soften at the mention of the missing boy.

Kurt just nods, "Thanks."

He travels through the long hall, reaching Blaines room. Smiling, Kurt pokes his head in, "Hi, gorgeous."

Blaines laying on his bed, curled up against the wall. Kurt can tell almost immediately that there is something wrong. He walks over and sits next to him, "Sweetheart?"

Turning around, Blaine looks up through his dark lashes, "Hi."

Kurt sighs, "What's wrong?"

Blaine sits up, crossing his legs, "Nothing, just a little sleepy."

"Mhm," Kurt bites the inside of his cheek. He doesn't believe Blaine, but he's not going to push him. "Well, I have some interesting news."

"What's that?"

"We're leaving," Kurt smiles, "Tonight."

Blaines eyes widen, "Tonight? As in, tonight?"

Kurt laughs, "No I mean as yesterday, yes tonight."

"We can't," Blaine blurts out.

Kurt gives Blaine a curious glance, "I'm sorry, what? What do you mean we can't? This was your idea."

"Yes, and now i ain't so sure that it's a good one," Blaine rubs his arm with guilt.

"Why all of a sudden don't you wanna leave?" Kurt tries once more.

"It's not right. I can't go through with it. We could get caught, or we could get hurt, and I don't think I'm ready to leave yet."

"Precious, you're not making much sense."

"I can't leave. I just can't so can we drop it."

Kurt gets up and begins pacing around the tiny room.

"It's not that I don't want to," Blaine says, "I just, I don't think it's a smart thing to do."

"No shit it's not a smart thing to do!" Kurts voice rises, which causes Blaine to jump. "When you first ran this ridiculous idea by me, I thought, 'oh there's no fucking way that I'm doing this', but then I saw that kicked puppy look on your face and I decided I would do it. Noah and I went through a bunch of different ways that we can get out of here. For you. And that fact that you're deciding that it's not a good idea, it's fucking unbelievable."

Blaines eyes water as he stands up, "You don't have to act as if it's all my fault. You want to leave her just as much I as do. So don't you dare put this on me. If you want to go, then go, but I'm not going anywhere."

"I want to leave to be with you!" Kurt shouts. "The boy who changed everything, the boy who I cannot stop thinking about. The one who took all of my will power and turned it to shit!" Kurt goes up to Blaine and places both hands around his waist. "Do you even realize what you do to me? What kind of power you have? It's not fair."

Blaines eyes narrow, "Well, sorry for being such a downer to your way of life."

Kurt impatiently turns away, "Ugh, you know I don't mean it like that!"

"Do I?" Blaine crosses his arms. "Because what I'm hearing is that you don't want me."

"You're fucking insane!"

Blaines mouth hangs open. Kurts eyes soften as he regrets the words that just left his mouth.

"Honey, you know I didn't mean that," Kurt walks closer to Blaine, but the small boy backs away. "Precious, please, just-"

"Go away," whispers Blaine.

"Blaine, please, I-"

"GET OUT!"

Kurt is taken back at the loudness of Blaines voice. He can see his whole body shaking. His heart refusing to go, but his body taking the order. "Fine," voice cracking, Kurt leaves.

Blaine watches him go, and once he no longer hears footsteps, he falls onto his bed, sobbing.

* * *

><p><strong>Short, I know! And I know, the angst! I'm so sorry!<strong>

**I love you though (:**

**xoxo**

**ashcanwrite**


	10. Take Some Time

**Wow, hi! I know, I know, I know! Before I get things thrown at me or threatened, I know it's been a really long time. This chapter is hopefully enough for you guys. I love you all and thanks for staying with me!**

**xoxo**

* * *

><p><em>Blaine waits impatiently for his parents to leave for the night to attend one of the many dinner parties they we're invited to as per usual. His mother runs around her room frantically looking for her heels.<em>

"_Hon, we gotta go!" his father shouts up the stairs._

_Blaine sits on their living room couch, watching his mother appear at the top of the stairs, "I am going as fast as I can."_

_His father rolls his eyes, "Hurry it up, I'll be in the car!" He turns to Blaine, "Are you going to be okay by yourself?"_

_Blaine sighs, "Yes father, I'm sixteen, I'm sure I'll be fine."_

"_Don't you wanna go out or something? Sitting in the house seems a little dull."_

"_I might go out." _

_His father raises an eyebrow, "Out or _out_?"_

_Blaine looks at him confused but then understands, "Oh, uh, _out_…"_

_His father smiles, "Oh, really? Well, do I get to meet the lucky lady?"_

"_Uh, no," Blaine quickly adds, "She's shy, which is why you should get going before she shows up and you make her uncomfortable."_

_Adding a soft grunt he says, "Right." He turns and walks towards the door. a few moments later his mother comes running down the stairs, "Alright, so you're sure you'll be fine? We'll be out pretty late tonight. If you need us you know where we'll be. I left the number on the table-"_

"_Yes, mother, I know, I'll be good," Blaine smiles reassuringly._

"_I love you, be safe!" she gives him a quick kiss on the top of his head before she rushes out the door._

_From the window, Blaine watches the car pull out of the driveway and travel down the street. He quickly runs up the stairs to his room. He pulls out his best slacks and light blue button up. He quickly dresses himself, finding his gray bowtie. As he ties it around his neck, he slips on his shoes. One look in the mirror and he's satisfied. He grabs his sweater off of his bed and runs out of his room. _

_As he starts down the stairs, he sees someone walking up the walk way. A smile is placed onto the boys' lips as he rushes to the door faster. He stops just before the door to compose himself. He takes a deep breath and opens the door._

_On the other side of the door was a tall handsome boy with a bright smile, "Hello, Blaine."_

_Blaine smiles, "Hi, Victor."_

* * *

><p>Blaine wakes up to an empty room with little light from the sunset that shines through the small window. He sits up, rubbing his eyes. And then it hit him: he and Kurt had a fight. A feeling a guilt and sadness washes over him as he remembers the incident. He maneuvers his body so his legs are dangling off the side of his bed. He contemplates on going to find Kurt, apologize for his sensitivity and tell him that he wants to run away with him and never look back. But as Blaine thinks about this more and more, he starts to think about the worst. What if Kurt doesn't forgive him? What if he's fed up with Blaine? They've only known each other for a short while and maybe Kurt didn't need a lot of time to figure out that Blaine is nothing but a waste. Deciding to ignore these thoughts, Blaine stands up and prepares himself to face Kurt.<p>

* * *

><p>"Kurt, talk to me, please?" Brittany begs rubbing Kurts back.<p>

His eyes look to her as he sighs, "It's nothing, sweetie, go by Santana, she looks a little lonely over there."

"She knows that you're upset and wanted me to talk to ya," she puts her head on Kurts shoulder. "I know sometimes you get mad and you don't talk to anyone, but that makes me sad. I want to help you."

"I know, but there's really not much you can do," Kurt gives her an apologetic smile and stands up, walking towards a window.

Brittany watches him go, sighing and getting up.

"Brittany?"

She turns and sees Blaine, smiling she says, "Blainey! There you are! Kurt's really upset and I don't know why."

Blaine looks down, ashamed. "Do you know where he is?"

Brittany nods, pointing to where Kurt stands. "But be careful, he doesn't seem like he's in the mood for any fun and games."

"Right," he says and starts towards the hunched over boy. He stops for a moment, admiring the way Kurt looks. His profile has an orange glow from the setting sun, soft shadows on his face, eyes bright from the light, but dull with a sadness that makes Blaines stomach hurt.

"You know I can see you standing there," says Kurt, never looking away from the outside.

A blush crawls onto Blaines face, "Uh, can we talk?"

"Bout what?" Kurt says with no emotion in his voice, "About how you don't wanna leave with me? About how I'm such an awful person? About how-"

Blaine interrupts, "About how sorry I am."

Kurt turns slightly and instantly wishes he didn't. He can see regret and sorrow in Blaines eyes. He turns away, "You have nothing to be sorry about."

"I shouldn't have acted that way. I was being unreasonable and over sensitive," Blaine steps closer, "I really am sorry."

Kurt closes his eyes, "I shouldn't have yelled at you," He looks at Blaine, "I know how you are and I wasn't thinking. I'm sorry."

Blaine gives a soft smile, "It's fine, as long as we can forget about this bump in the road and move forward." He places his hand on top of Kurts on the window sill, but Kurt pulls his hand away. Blaine feels his heart ache at the loss of contact.

"Precious, I want it to be that easy," Kurt starts, voice shaky, "But maybe we need a little time to think about what we want."

Blaine goes to open his mouth, but Kurt stops him, continuing, "I'm not saying that I don't want you, because I do. I've never wanted anyone more." Blaines smiles softly. Kurt gently grabs Blaines chin with his thumb and index finger, he begins to rub the shorter boys bottom lip. "I want you to really think about everything. You, me, leaving, staying…" Kurt leans down and kisses Blaines lips slowly but carefully to not deepen the short affection.

As he pulls away, Blaines brow furrows, disappointment from the kiss ending. "When am I able to be with you like before?"

"Once you figure out what you want," Kurt tells him. "And really think about it, please?"

Blaine nods and bites his lip, "I promise."

"Good," Kurt sighs, but then grins, "Well, I'm probably gonna go lay down in a little bit. I've got quite the headache."

"Oh, of course," Blaine smiles. He turns and sees Quinn at her usual spot, still sketching. "I'll see ya," he says. Kurt nods and watches Blaine walk away.

Blaine goes over to her and takes a seat, "Hi."

"Feeling better?" She asks.

"Not really," Blaine places his head in his hand.

"I know you look like shit."

"You know exactly what to say to make a guy feel special," Blaine smiles as her eyes light up with laughter.

"So what's the big fight about?" Quinn asks as she places her charcoal down.

"What fight?"

"The one between you and Kurt."

Blaine looks down, "It's nothing, we just need to think about what we want. It's difficult. And I'm not really sure if he's ready to forgive me. I mean, he says he still wants me but I just feel as though he's just saying that to make me feel better-"

"He's telling the truth," Quinn interrupts.

"How do you know?"

"Because," Quinn leans in, "He keeps looking over here, and every time I look up he looks away. He wants you. Trust me. Just wait and see for yourself."

Blaine doesn't believe her. He slowly looks over his shoulder and just like Quinn said, Kurt turns as quickly as he can. Blaine turns back and smiles, getting that little bit of hope back.

* * *

><p>At the sight of big golden eyes, Kurt quickly looks away. He feels his face heat up at getting caught staring. Of course he was staring. It's Blaine, <em>his<em> Blaine.

_Stop it!_ Kurt yells at himself mentally. _H_e's _not your Blaine until he figures out exactly what he wants._

Kurt sighs and begins walking towards the hallway. He looks back once more, seeing that Blaine and Quinn were now talking about the sketch in front of her. Looking down at the floor, Kurt realizes what he's done. He's given Blaine the opportunity to not be with him. The opportunity to stay here. And if he does decide he doesn't want Kurt _and_ wants to stay here, it would kill Kurt to see Blaine every day and be reminded that he could not have him.

_Blaine likes me_, Kurt tells himself, _He wouldn't just stop now, would he?_ Finally Kurt leaves the sitting room feeling defeated.

* * *

><p><strong>Please tell me I'm not that much of a failure? So I know things seem pretty rocky, but there's a really touching moment coming up (;<strong>

**xoxo**

**ashcanwrite**


	11. I Miss You

**I know it's been forever! Gosh I am the worst writer ever. I've been looking for inspiration to write more and it is THE most difficult thing. So here ya go, and I really hope you like it, even though I personally believe that I can do WAY better then this poop.**

**xoxo**

* * *

><p>Kurt sits in his room, looking down at his hands. He doesn't know what to do with himself. He wants to go back out there and tell Blaine he didn't mean any of it. That they can just forget about thinking and just be. But Kurts not stupid, he knows time apart is going to be good to really think things through. At that moment, Kurt shuts his eyes, <em>We barely even know each other.<em>

_I am so stupid_, he thinks. How could he let himself become so attached to someone he barely knows? He puts his head in his hands and lets out a groan of frustration.

"Kurt, are we still on for tonight?" Noah comes into Kurts room.

"No, not tonight," Kurt looks up with a tired expression, "Sorry. But, uh, I'm hittin' the hay. Night."

"Right, uh, night," Noah leaves feeling like he's missing something, but doesn't dwell on it.

* * *

><p><em>The lights, the rushing cars and people, the music, the entertainment, this is home.<em>

_The smells and the sounds surrounding this magical atmosphere just adds to the excitement and happiness._

_Kurt stands in the middle of the hustle and bustle, staring up at the buildings, not caring who gave him a dirty look or yelled at him to get out of the way._

_He closes his eyes, letting it all sink in, but is pulled out of his peaceful state by someone grabbing his hand. He turns and sees a beautiful boy next to him._

"_We did it," he says, "We're home, Kurt."_

_Smiling, Kurt squeezes his hand tighter, "I know, Blaine, I know."_

* * *

><p>The next morning when Kurt wakes up, he debates getting out of bed. Because of the dream he had, he remembers that he and Blaine are no longer together. <em>Were we even together before?<em> Kurt thinks, but then he shakes the thought out of his mind. He looks himself in the mirror.

"Lookin' good Hummel," Kurt mumbles to himself.

"Better not let the Warden catch ya talkin to yourself," Noah leans against the doorway smirking.

"Good lord," Kurt puts a hand on his chest, "Don't fucking scare me like that."

Noahs brow furrows, "What's eatin you?"

"Nothing," Kurt says leaning away from his sink.

"Well, whatever it is, get over it so we can plan this break out, I don't know why you didn't want to do it last night," Noah follows him, snickering , "Did Blaine want to get in some extra lovin before you guys left?"

Kurt turns, facing Noah, "Blaine and I aren't a thing. We aren't together, we aren't a couple, we're just..not, okay?"

"What? Your foolin me," Noah says shocked, "There's no way."

"There's a way, and I'd rather not talk about it," Kurt sighs and continues down the hallway, leaving Noah behind.

As Kurt enters the familiar setting, he sees Blaine sitting on one of the couches by himself.

_Don't do it, _Kurt warns himself. He couldn't do this to himself, to Blaine. He keeps his feet firmly planted on the floor, refusing to move. Blaine looks up and sees Kurt. He smiles and gives a small wave that causes a smile to tug at Kurts lips and as if Kurt has no control of himself, he begins walking over to the smiling boy.

"Hi, Kurt!" Blaine greets Kurt with a huge grin and a happy tone.

Kurt doesn't smile back with his mouth, but with his eyes, "Hello, Blaine."

"How'd ya sleep?" asks Blaine as he watches Kurt take a seat on the couch across from him. Blaine already knew the answer. Kurt has bags under his eyes, dark bags.

"Oh, you know, alright I suppose," Kurt leans back, arms spread across the top of the couch. He lets out a sigh and a small grin, but becomes instantly uncomfortable. Blaine gives him a look of concern and uncertainty. Kurt looks down, licking his lips, "I've slept better."

"Right," the small boy falls into the back of the couch, giving up for now.

Kurt's heart aches at the sight of Blaine. His golden eyes show no sign of life, the once bright smile is fading, and Kurt can swear that he feels his heart break as well. In one moment, Kurt can reach across the small table between them, pull Blaine into his arms and never let him go. But Kurt knows that he can't. It's up to Blaine. Kurt hopes Blaine makes up his mind soon so he doesn't have to stare at his sorrowful face and not be able to do anything about it.

"Come on," Blaine says, standing up.

Confused, Kurt raises an eyebrow, "What?"

Blaine offers a smile, "Breakfast."

"Oh, right, 'course," Kurt stands up, ignoring the hand Blaine held out, walking pass him.

The curly haired boy looks down at his empty hand, sighing.

* * *

><p>"I sure he didn't mean to ignore you," Quinn says to comfort the worried boy who keeps glancing at Kurt across the dining room.<p>

Blaines eyes water up, "I just miss him. Is that bad? Oh, golly, that's bad. Why is this so difficult? I just want to be with him. And you're smiling, and it's kind of creepy."

Quinn shakes her head, looking at her friend with amusement, "Then tell him."

Baffled, Blaine quickly disagrees, "I can't just tell him that. He told me to really think about it."

"And have you?" Quinn asks already knowing the answer.

Blaine looks behind Quinn at Kurt, who stares down at his food, not really eating.

"_Well, I'm going to bed," Blaine smiles at Quinn who continues to add a few finishing touches to her latest sketch._

"_Sleep well," Quinn tells him with a small smile._

_Blaine grins back, "I will."_

_He walks towards his room, and as he is about to step into his room he glances into Kurts. In one split second he wish he hadn't, because there sits Kurt, head in his hands. He didn't want to believe it, but he could swear that he could see Kurts back shake with silent sobs. Seeing Kurt like this isn't something he ever wants to see. Blaines heart has never hurt as much as it does at the sight of the boy he loves in so much pain._

Loves,_ Blaines eyes widen at the word. He quickly turns into his room. Sitting on his bed, he closes his eyes. _Do I really love him?_ Blaine then remembers the time he asks his mother 'how do you know you love someone?' She had said to picture his life without them. _

_Blaine sits in his bed, and for the rest of the night he would try to picture his life without Kurt._

"Blaine?"

Honey golden eyes look up, seeing green ones looking back in concern.

"Are you going to tell him?" Quinn smirks knowingly.

Blaine stares at her, sadden eyes locking onto her excited ones. He says without hesitation, "No."

"No? What do you mean no?" She asks with such annoyance she's about to get up and tell Kurt herself.

"I need to talk to you," Blaine whispers, "in private."

Not really liking the tone of Blaines voice, her features soften, "Um, okay."

* * *

><p>"Okay, talk," Noah stands in front of Kurt an hour or so after breakfast.<p>

Kurt, who sits on the floor against a wall, looks up with tired eyes, "About what?"

"You and Blaine haven't talked all day," Noah says.

"It's only noon," points out Kurt.

Getting frustrated, Noah raises his voice, "You know what I mean. Is there something wrong?"

Looking around, Kurt gets up, "Let's go to your room."

"Why?"

"Just go," Kurt rolls his eyes walking away.

As the two walk down the hall, they are stopped by Quinn leaving Blaines room. She stops and looks at the two boys hard. There are tears in her eyes, and before either can ask what's wrong, she pushes through them out to the main room.

"What do you think that's about?" Noah asks.

"No clue," says Kurt as he side eyes Blaines room as he walks by. He sees the small boy in a ball, crying. Kurt stops for a minute. "Um, Noah, go on. I'll meet ya there."

"Alright," Noah shrugs and walks towards his room.

Kurt slowly walks into Blaines room, careful not to startle the boy. He goes up to Blaine, kneeling by his bed. Carefully, he puts a hand softly on Blaines back, "Hey?"

Blaine looks up, big eyes filled with tears, "Kurt, I-What are you-"

"What's wrong, sweetie?" Kurt asks with pain in his voice from the sight of Blaine.

Within a moment Blaine is in Kurts arms, "I'm so sorry!"

Kurt is taken aback, but holds the small boy in his arms, "Precious, it's okay. Calm down, honey."

"No, you don't understand! I made a huge mistake!" Blaine is hysterical, holding onto Kurt as if his life depended on it.

"Blaine, you need to tell me what's going on. You're really scaring me," Kurt grabs Blaines faces softly.

"I told her," Blaines lip quivers into another sob.

"Told who, what?" Kurt questions.

"Quinn," Blaine cries, "I told her about us leaving."

* * *

><p><strong>Dun Dun Dun DUN. Just kidding, but yeah now Quinn knows!<br>I'm so sorry for leaving it like this but, you know how it is..kind of..not really.**

**Okay now I'm awkward..**

**Landshark it out..**

**xoxo**

**ashcanwrite**

**P.S. **

**I do not blame you if you do not review this chapter.**


	12. Getting To Know You

**Everyone can hate me. I apologize with every part of my being. I've been a bit preoccupied and running low on inspiration. Excuses, excuses, I know. But here is the new chapter and I really hope those of you who read my story haven't given up on me. I really am sorry! I love you guys and your support! Enjoy!**

**xoxo**

* * *

><p>In that moment, he can feel his whole world crash around him. He can almost hear the men in white rushing towards their wing. He can almost feel waves of electricity pulsing through his veins. Kurts eyes widen, "You did what!?"<p>

Blaine flinches at the loudness of Kurts voice, "I'm so sorry, I just felt so bad not telling her! She's one of the few people I trust here and it felt wrong not telling her!"

"Blaine, do you even realize what you've done? She can go and tell the warden and we'll be tortured. Do you know what they'll do to us? They'll hurt us, they'll separate us!" Kurt stops at the last sentence. _They'll separate us._ Kurt begins pacing around the room, "No, no, no, no!" He punches the wall, not wincing at the searing pain that shoots up his arm.

From his bed, Blaine sits and tries to put himself together. He wipes away his tears and says with a shaky voice, "She won't tell anyone. I trust Quinn."

Kurt turns towards him, "She gave me such a look of disgust when I passed her, I wouldn't doubt if she went to tell someone right now."

"She wouldn't-"

"She would."

Blaine looks at Kurt with such anger that he can't help but shout, "Why is it so hard for you to trust people!?" Kurt raises an eyebrow, but Blaine continues, "I may be stupid for trusting people easily, but at least I let them in. I give them a chance. I gave you a chance."

"Blaine, that's completely different," Kurt defends himself.

"No, it's not," Blaine glares, "Quinn is my friend. I know more about her then most of the people here do. She's honest, trustworthy, and so much more then everyone here gives her credit. I know she won't tell anyone."

"Then why are you so upset? Huh? If you are so sure she ain't gonna say something, then why are you sitting here crying?" Kurt asks, trying to prove his point.

Blaine looks away, staring out the window.

Kurt goes up to him, "I'm talking to you, Blaine. Why are you so upset? Why did she leave?"

"She was upset that I would leave her here alone," Blaine looks back at Kurt with sad eyes. "She thought that I didn't care about her. I tried to explain everything to her, but she wouldn't listen. So, she left."

Feeling guilty, Kurt bites his bottom lip, looking down at his feet, _Way to go, Hummel._

"I know I haven't been here long," Blaine starts, causing Kurt to look up, "But I've made more friends here than I ever had out there. I trust these people. They make me feel like I'm something special. Especially you." Blaine notices Kurts whole body relax, "So many of you guys have been here for years. I've only been here for a few weeks and I can't do it. I respect you guys so much, and I love each and every one of you."

Kurt gives a soft smile, "I'm sure they all feel the same."

Blaine sighs, "Which is what brings us to my decision of staying or going. I don't think we should leave. I want to stay here for a while. I'm not ready to leave some of these people."

Kurt nods understandingly, sort of glad that they don't have to risk so much. "Good idea," Kurt smiles, "And I think that you're right about Quinn. She won't say anything, she'll probably just need a little bit of time to herself."

"I was guessing so," Blaine grins, "I'm sorry for yelling at you."

"I kind of deserved it, didn't I?" Kurt chuckles low, "I don't trust people easily, I'll agree to that. But I do trust you, and your judgment."

Blaines smile grows, "Well, thank ya."

His smile was infectious, and Kurt begins to grin from ear to ear. Seeing Blaine like this was exactly what he needed. He knows what he is about to ask might ruin it all, but he has to do it. Taking a deep breath, Kurt says, "So you made up your mind 'bout leaving. Did you make up your mind about something else?"

Blaine opens his mouth to say something, but closes it and looks way. Kurt is watching him with hopeful eyes, not sure what to expect. Blaine finally answers, "I know what I want. But I think we still need some time to get to know each other more before we make any haste decisions."

"Isn't that what we do best?" Kurt jokes, but understands Blaines point, "I think we can do that. I'd like to get to know ya more."

"Great," Blaine lets out a sigh of relief.

"Boys?"

They turn to see Nurse Pillsbury by the door. She smiles, "Lunch time."

"Yes ma'am," Kurt nods.

After she goes, Blaine turns to Kurt, "Shall we chat over a nice warm lunch?"

"Nice? Not so much, but sure," Kurt winks.

"Oh hush," Blaine bites his lip at the wink, walking out the door.

Kurt stops for a moment, feeling as though he was forgetting something. Just then his eyes widen, "Shit."

"Forget 'bout me?" Noah walks up the hall towards the boys, smirk in place, "Don't worry about it. Obviously it's a good thing you decided to stop in there." He gives Kurt and Blaine a knowing look before walking pass them.

Kurt stands still looking straight ahead trying not to smile at Noah's look. He bites the inside of his cheek and rolls his eyes.

"What was that about?" Blaine asks quietly.

"Nothing," Kurt looks to him with a grin, "Let's get some lunch."

* * *

><p>In just a little under an hour, Kurt can feel his brain begin to burst at all the knowledge he was taking in. Blaine was open about everything. Kurt grins at the way he animatedly would wave his arms around when explaining something, or how his eye brows danced on his forehead whenever he found something especially exciting. Kurt sits across from him at their table, eating his food and listening intently. A small smile is in place as he listens to every little detail of every story that Blaine was telling him. He's learned so much already. Kurt knows that Blaine's favorite color depends on what mood he's in, that he's obsessed with music more than any young boy should be, that when he was five years old he bought his first record with some money he received from helping his grandmother around the house, the different family memories of parties and picnics, and how outside of the hospital he's usually clad in a bow tie and oxfords. Kurt tries to picture Blaine in a the attire. A clean light shaded pair of slacks, ironed and pressed button up, bright colored bow tie around his neck. The thought makes Kurt's heart ache. He was going to make sure he and Blaine would be out of this place eventually so he could see how precious his Blaine would look all dressed up.<p>

"And I think my favorite of them all though is definitely Christmas time," Blaine beams, hands folded in front of him.

Kurt lets out a light laugh as he looks to Blaine amused, "Is that so? Why's that?"

"Oh, where do I begin?!" Blaine swings his arms back, almost knocking over his drink. Kurt reaches across the table to steady the cup as Blaine continues, "Well, first of all, mama and I would always spend all night decorating the tree. We'd wait for daddy to come home from work and he's finish up putting up the higher decorations and the star on top! On Christmas Eve, mama and I'd make a bunch of cookies for ourselves and the neighbors. We'd frost them and everything! And once I was old enough, I started helping wrapping some of daddy's gifts or some of the gifts we bring to the orphanage for the kids."

"That's incredibly sweet of you," interrupts Kurt, smiling madly at him, "You really are some sort of angel, aren't you?"

Blaine blushes at the comment, not really too fond of considering himself a holy spirit. After all he's been through he doesn't really know what to consider himself. "Trust me, I'm no angel," Blaine chuckles, finally taking a bite of his already cold food.

"Maybe so, but…" Kurt leans forward as if he was about to tell a secret, "You're my angel."

"I thought you weren't religious?" Blaine raises an eyebrow, trying to push through the pink tint on his cheeks.

"Eat your broccoli," he scolds the boy with sass.

As Blaine giggles placing a fork full of food into his mouth, Kurt leans back and begins to think. It's going to be a rough Christmas this year. Blaine is so used to all of his family traditions. If only there was some way Kurt could keep them going, to make Blaine feel more at home. It would be difficult, but Kurt was willing to do anything for this boy.

"Kurt?"

He shakes his head, snapping back to reality, "Huh?"

"You need to get your hearing check," Blaine smiles at him, "The warden told us that lunch is over."

"Oh, course, I knew that," Kurt scoffs, standing up and grabbing his and Blaine's trays.

* * *

><p>As the group of teens walk back into the common room, Blaine's eyes immediately go to the table by the window. But a frown appears on his face as he sees the blonde girl isn't there. His eyes scan the room quickly, seeing if she was anywhere else. Though to no avail, he could not spot her. In fact, Blaine isn't sure if he even saw her at lunch.<p>

"I'll be right back," Blaine places a hand on Kurt's arm before walking towards the nurses' station. He taps on the counter, "Um, excuse me? Nurse Pillsbury?"

Wide doe eyes stare up at him, "Oh, Blaine! Hello, sweetie, what can I do for you?"

"Um, I was wondering where Quinn is? I don't think I saw her at lunch," Blaine explains, hoping that she was alright.

Nurse Pillsbury thinks for a moment before the light bulb went on, "Oh, that's right. She wasn't feeling to well so she stayed in her room."

"Thank you," Blaine smiles politely and rushes off towards the rooms. He needed to talk to Quinn and set things right.

* * *

><p><strong>There you have it folks! I hate myself so much for stalling with this story. But hopefully I've done good and you don't hate me too much? We'll see! I hope you enjoyed and stay tuned for more eventually.<strong>

**xoxo**

**ashcanwrite**


	13. Taken Away

**Hello! I am overwhelmed by the amount of people who read my story. It's seriously the greatest feeling to know that people take the time to read my silly fics, so thank you for that!**

**WARNING: This chapter could be classified as triggering for anyone who has been involved in some way with self-harm. If it makes anyone uncomfortable I do apologize now. Also, if anyone does need someone to talk to about any problems they may have, you can message me on here, or even on my Tumblr. I help a lot of different people and I love making others feel like they matter and that they know they are important and loved. **

**I hope you all enjoy this next chapter. It was emotionally exhausting to write and I hope that I've accomplished what I've set out to do!**

**xoxo**

* * *

><p><em>How did this get so wrong?<em> Blaine asks himself as he lies in bed a few nights later. His tear stained cheeks have gone pale, his swollen red eyes tired, body too weak to sit up. Blaine couldn't help but feel responsible for everything that has happened over the past few days, as he should.

* * *

><p>"<em>Quinn?" Blaine sticks his head in her room, knocking on the door frame. <em>

_The blonde girl sits on her bed, scribbling in her sketch pad. Her head stays down, eyes focused on the drawing. There was a silence, a very uncomfortable silence. Not the easy silence of her drawing while he watches peacefully. _

_Blaine tries to once more, clearing his throat, "I didn't see you during lunch."_

"_That is correct," Quinn answers, her voice empty. That emptiness is what worries Blaine. He could tell the difference between her normal monotone speech and this terrible vacant one. _

_Taking a step in, Blaine rubs the back of his neck, "Why's that? I mean, I know you don't really eat as it is, but-"_

"_I just wasn't in the mood," she interrupts him, still not looking up from the paper. "I mean, could ya blame me?" She adds, tainting her words with a bitter taste._

* * *

><p>Blaine looks up at the window in his room, wincing slightly at the pain of his cramped neck. The moon was high, shining brightly into his room. He begins to smile slightly, thinking of how much Quinn would admire the beauty. It's then instantly taken away as the memories over flow him.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Quinn sighs, squinting her eyes at her work, "Why are you in here, Blaine? Don't you have somewhere to be? With Kurt? Maybe sneaking out?"<em>

"_Stop that," Blaine begs, taking a seat next to her, "I told you that I'm sorry for not saying anything to you. I wasn't going to leave anyway. I couldn't do that to you."_

"_But you were going to."_

"_No, I wasn't. I care about you too much."_

"_Stop," she says as she places down her sketch, drawing side first._

_Confused, Blaine reaches out a hand to place on her shoulder, "Stop what?"_

"_Stop acting like you care about me!" Quinn finally snaps, shouting in Blaine's face, "You don't care about me. No one does. And no one will." Blaine is taken aback, opening his mouth to speak but she starts again before he has the chance, "I know you're all about making people happy and being everyone's friend. I bet you feel so proud of yourself to make Kurt go from this heartless mean person to this in love and happy boy. But I'm not Kurt. I'm not stupid enough to let myself be fooled by some boy who I've known for not even a month. It's been nineteen days, Blaine. Nineteen." _

_Hearing the precise amount of time is a little unsettling, but what's worse is how she was talking about Kurt in such a harsh way. "Don't bring Kurt into this," Blaine shakily tells the angered girl, "He did nothing wrong."_

"_Are you joking?" Quinn glares at him, crossing her arms, "You're just as bad as him. Trusting someone after such a short time together. It's insane." She pauses, looking Blaine right in the eyes, "Maybe you should be here, Blaine. Because whatever is it that's going on in the pretty little head of yours isn't normal." _

"_I'm perfectly normal," he frowns, voice barely a whisper, "There is nothing wrong with me."_

"_Oh?" Quinn raises a brow, leaning over as if to tell him a secret, "Is that what Kurt tells you?"_

* * *

><p>His stomach hurts, hating the words running through his mind.<p>

_You're not normal._

_There's something wrong with you._

_You're sick._

_You're insane._

Blaine clutches onto his sides, trying to relax himself in some way. He couldn't do this to himself. Thinking about Quinn and their situation was painful enough. He doesn't need to bring back all of the haunting words that cause his stomach to churn.

As his wrist rubs against the fabric of his shirt, Blaine winces. He pulls out his arm and looks down at the bandaged wrapped wrist.

* * *

><p>"<em>Don't," Blaine's teeth grind together, wishing that he hadn't come in her room at all.<em>

_Quinn stands up and walks over to the other side of the room. She stands in front of her sink, washing her hands, "It's true, Blaine. You're sick. Just like the rest of us."_

_Getting off of her bed, Blaine stands a few feet away from her, "I'm not sick. And neither are you. Quinn, you're perfectly fine. I promise you that nothing is wrong with you."_

"_You're not a doctor. Don't tell me what's not wrong with me," Quinn sighs, seeming as though she's bored with the conversation. _

_Blaine runs a hand through his hair, trying to think of anything that will make things better. "Listen, Quinn," he reaches a hand out to place on her shoulder._

* * *

><p>Shutting his eyes tightly, Blaine holds onto his wrist. It all happened so fast that it almost seemed as though it was a dream. But as the bandage shows signs of a brownish red tint underneath the layers, it just reminds Blaine how terribly real all of it is.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Blaine is on the floor holding onto the pained area on his arm. He has his eyes closed, biting his lip to stop from screaming. As he opens his eyes, he can see the warm red liquid running up his arm, dripping on the floor. He looks up panicking. All he sees is Quinn standing tall in front of him, holding a razor in her hand. <em>

_The life from her eyes is drained, there is no sign of Quinn to be found. That is until her eyes advert down to the injury on Blaine's wrist. _

"_Oh gosh," she mouths, voice hardly audible. _

"_What's going on in here?!" A loud voice booms from the door way. _

_Blaine looks over and his heart drops as he sees the warden. As he looks back to Quinn, he notices that Quinn hasn't looked away from his arm. All Blaine sees is a scared, regretful girl. But all that the warden sees is a bleeding boy with a girl holding a razor in front of him. _

"_That's it Fabray," the warden starts, stepping out of the room for a moment, "I need a few men over here now! Got a loose one." She comes back and walks up to Quinn, grabbing her wrist, "Give me that." _

_Quinn snaps out of her trance, noticing the warden had taken the razor out of her hand. "Wait, no," Quinn tries to talk, but gets cut off._

"_Let me see here," the warden pulls up her sleeve, revealing cut marks all up her arm. "Just as I thought. Well, can't say I'm not surprised."_

_Blaine's mouth drops open at the injuries on her arm, tears forming in his eyes._

* * *

><p>A few tears fall down his cheeks. Blaine is surprised that he still has tears left after all of the crying he's been doing. He wasn't crying for himself. He was crying for Quinn. His friend that he hurt in one of the worse ways possible. Blaine would never forgive himself if anything bad was happening to her. He promised that he would always be there for her, and now look what he's done. He could still hear her screams echoing through his mind.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Just then, two of the men in white rush into the small room, going on either side of her. A third comes in holding a needle in his hand, ready to use at any moment. <em>

_The fear in Quinns eyes radiates to Blaines, causing him to shout, "No! Wait, she didn't do anything!"_

"_Nice try, kid," the warden states, clearly not buying any of it, "Get her out of here."_

"_Wait, no don't take me!" Quinn begins to panic, squirming in the grasp of the men. "Please, I'll behave! I won't do it again! I'll be good!" _

"_Give it to her," one of the men nods over to the third, holding out her arm. _

_The third man comes over, trying to avoid the girls kicking, "Hold her still."_

"_No, please don't!" Blaine yells, tears streaming down his face._

"_Pillsbury, get in here!" The warden calls out, beckoning the nurse._

"_Alright, you'll be okay," the man says to Quinn before sticking the needle into her vein, releasing the sedative into her blood stream._

_The blonde girl continues to fight it, screaming loudly for them to let her go, "I don't want it! I'm not crazy! I didn't mean to!"_

_Sobbing on the floor, his injury far out of his mind, Blaine feels his heart break into bits and pieces. This was his fault. If he just left her alone, none of this would happen. Not even realizing his surroundings, he feels a pull on his arm. Looking to his side, he sees Nurse Pillsbury next to him, mending his wound. _

"_Don't worry honey, I'll just clean you up a little and wrap it in a bandage," Nurse Pillsbury gives a small smile. It's fake, but not in a way that's meant to be rude. It's fake reassurance that everything would be okay. She obviously wasn't used to situations such as this one, and it seems as though she was not just reassuring Blaine, but also herself. _

_Blaine looks from her back to Quinn, watching as she becomes overcome with weakness. The sedative was working, causing her to go limp in the arms of the men. _

"_Get her to the fourth floor, wing D," the warden orders the men. As they carry her out, the warder turns to Blaine, "You're going to tell us what happened. And if you leave anything out, we'll find out."_

_Nurse Pillsbury continues to patch Blaine up, "I think I've got him, Sue." _

_The warden glares at the usually not so outspoken nurse, "Right. Keep your mouth shut, kid. I don't need these wacko's having another reason to go nuts about. They're just as bad without knowing, but I'm not taking that chance. Got it?"_

_Blaine nods his head, unable to find the right words. His throat was sore from screaming and crying. All he wanted to do was wake up from his nightmare. _

"_He's a great young man," Nurse Pillsbury says, starting to wrap up his wrist, "He won't say anything."_

"_Good, now finish up and get back to your post," the warden orders before walking out of the room, her footsteps echoing down the hall._

* * *

><p>He begins to shake thinking about how angry he was. He wanted to run after the men, rescue Quinn and leave this horrid place. It was his fault. They should have taken him.<p>

Blaine rolls over and is lying on his back, staring up at the ceiling. His whole body just feels numb. He hasn't eaten two days. He doesn't want to. His appetite has ceased, as did his need for sleep. Blaine shuts his eyes and thinks about the days. He came here December third. Quinn had told him that he was here for nineteen days. That would make it the twenty second when they're blow out happened. It's been two days since.

Feeling his heart break, he opens his eyes. It was Christmas Eve. As if it were going to be bad enough, now he really wasn't going to be in the mood. Not when all he can think about is how much he screwed up. When everyone wakes up, it'll just be another day, but to Blaine, it'll be a day of memories and sorrow. He groans and rolls onto his stomach.

* * *

><p><em>After Nurse Pillsbury finishes up, she stands up, helping Blaine as well, "I would rest that hand arm of yours. You don't want to put stress on it. It'll take longer to heal."<em>

_Blaine just nods, wiping away a few stray tears. He hears what she's saying, but blocks it out at the same time. At this point, all Blaine wants to do is be alone. _

"_Blaine?" Nurse Pillsbury stops him for a moment, "She will be okay. I promise. I'll personally check on her. And when they ask me how she behaves in the common room, I'll say nothing but good things."_

"_You don't have to do that," Blaine looks to her, feeling himself giving up on any hope. _

"_I don't," she nods, "But that doesn't mean that I don't want to." She gives him a small smile, a real one this time, "I'll be at my station if you need anything, dear."_

_Blaine grins halfheartedly, "Thank you, Nurse Pillsbury."_

"_It's nothing," she rubs his back soothingly, "Now go lay down." _

_He obliges almost immediately, giving a small wave as he turns to go to his room. What he needs is to nap, and that's exactly what he was going to do. But to his surprise, as he enters his room he sees Kurt sitting on his bed._

_Blue eyes dart up quickly, "Blaine, oh God, you're okay."_

"_Why wouldn't I be?" Blaine voice cracks slightly, standing in his door way. _

"_I heard a bunch of shouting, I was starting to get worried," Kurt rushes to Blaines side, hugging him tightly. Blaine just stands there, not really moving into the touch, and Kurt notices right away, "What's wrong? Are you alright?" _

"_Kurt, can I just be alone?" Blaine whispers, looking up at him with apologetic eyes._

_For a moment, it looked as if Kurt wanted to say no, to beg Blaine to tell him what had happened. But if he's learned anything from his past tiff's with Blaine, is that he needs to give Blaine space when he needed it. _

"_Yeah, course," Kurt nods, brow furrowing. Blaine walks away from him, laying on his bed and pulling the covers over himself. _

_Blaine watches Kurt exit the room, heart breaking with every step._

* * *

><p>He hate's how weak he feels. It's barely been a month since he's been here and he couldn't handle it. Maybe there was something wrong with him. Maybe it's good that he's here. Blaine does know one thing for sure. He wasn't going to throw himself a pity party tomorrow. Kurt has been worried enough for the past few days. Every time he would try to talk to Blaine or comfort the boy in any way, Blaine would just push him away. Blaine doesn't need to make things worse by cutting him off and lounging around all day. Finally finding himself drifting off into a deep sleep, Blaine's last thought is Kurt and his holiday memories, if he had any at all.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Yikes, well that was intense. I hope you liked it! The next chapter is going to be very Kurt-centered for all of you Kurt lovers. I really hope I do his story justice and that you all love it just as much as I do! Thank you for reading and reviews are always welcomed! <strong>

**xoxo**

**ashcanwrite**


End file.
